Absolutely Perfect
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Maggie Barton and her parents move to a new town for a fresh start after a tragic accident. She is accepted into the cool clique immediately and begins to date one of the popular guys.But the town seems too perfect.Is there reason for it? Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I'm trying a high school fiction. Hope you like it.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

><p>Margaret Barton or Maggie as she was called walked into living room of her new house. She had just moved to South Shore with her parents. Her twin sister, Elisabeth or Liz as she was called had been killed in an auto accident three months earlier. Maggie was driving and she had incredible guilt because of it. After the first week in school when it started back, Maggie was harassed relentlessly. She was pushed into lockers, thrown in the pool, and had her car vandalized. After she received some threaten notes, her parents thought it was better to move. So they packed up and moved across country.<p>

They hoped the move to South Shore, California would help Maggie heal. South Shore was one of the top rank cities in the United States. They had no crime and no poverty. Everyone who lived in the town worked at the plastics factory or owned their own business. They had bought a home in a gate community and hoped Meg would make friends with the kids that lived in the neighborhood.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Sophia Barton asked her daughter.

"I'm just nervous about starting school. What if the same thing happens?"

"It won't. Maggie, no one here knows anything about Liz or the accident. That is why we came for a new start."

"I don't know anyone."

"Well we are going to a neighborhood party tonight. You can meet the others kids in the neighborhood."

"Alright." Maggie replied headed up to her room. She pulled her dark brown hair up in a ponytail and began unpacking. She looked out her window at the neighbor. She saw some guys her age playing football and saw a group of girls watching. She knew they were probably cheerleaders.

The night soon arrived and Maggie and her parents headed to the home of the Mizanin's who were hosting the party. Gerald, Maggie's father, had gotten a job working for Marc Mizanin.

"Marc, thank you for the invite." Gerald said when they arrived.

"Not a problem. Welcome to our home." Marc replied. "This is my wife, Ellen. Our son Mike and our daughter Brooke are around somewhere probably with friends."

"That's nice." Sophia replied. "I'm Sophia and this is our daughter, Maggie."

"Maggie, nice to meet you." Ellen said to her. "Why don't you go mingle? There are a lot of kids from the neighborhood here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mizanin." Maggie said as she walked away. She looked around and couldn't believe the house. It was the largest home in the gate community. She walked over to where the drinks were and got a pop.

"You must be the new girl?" Brooke Mizanin said walking up. "My parents said you were here. I'm Brooke."

"Maggie." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Maggie." The blond said. "So, are you excited about school?"

"I guess."

"It will be fine." She smiled as Mike and some guys on the football team walked up.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Mike asked placing an arm around his sister.

"This is Maggie. She's new." Brooke replied. "Maggie, this is Mike, my brother, his friends, Randy Orton, Chris Irvine, Adam Copeland, and my boyfriend, John Cena."

"Nice to meet you." Maggie said softly. She was uncomfortable being around the popular kids. She had been popular to an extent at her old school but after her sister's accident, that changed. Now she wasn't sure where she really fit in.

"You too." Mike said to her. "Well, the guys are leaving. Dad said I could go out with them, so you're on your own."

"You are such a loser." Brooke kidded her brother. She then turned to her boyfriend. "Behave and keep everyone in line."

"Always." John Cena said before kissing his girlfriend. "Let's go."

The guys soon left and Brooke turned to Maggie. "Hey, would you like to meet some of the girls?"

"Sure."

"Great." Brooke smiled and took Maggie's arm and led her over to where her cheerleader friends were. "Girls, this is Maggie she is new."

"Meg, nice to meet you." Eve Torres said to her.

"You too."

"Maggie, this is Eve Torres, Natalya Neidhardt, and Paige Thomas."

"Nice to meet you." Maggie said to them.

"You too." Natalya replied. "Well, sit with us. As you can see our boyfriends left us."

The girls laughed as Maggie sat down beside Brooke. They soon were talking about school starting and the football season starting. Maggie just listened. They all seemed nice but she wasn't sure if this meant she would be part of the popular kids or if they were just being nice. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be part of the group. Eventually they would find out about her sister and then she would be ridiculed.

"Maggie, we should go." Sophia said walking over to where her daughter. She was happy to see Maggie sitting with girls her own age.

"I'm coming. I guess I will see you in school." She said to the group.

"Oh, you should come with us tomorrow. We are going school shopping." Emma said inviting her.

"I don't know." Maggie said not sure about it.

"Oh, you should go, dear. You need the shopping." Sophia said to her.

"Alright."

"Great. I will pick you up at 10 and we will head to the mall." Emma said.

"Okay." Maggie got up and left with her parents.

She headed right for her bedroom. She changed and then looked out at the neighborhood. You could see the party was winding down. She wondered about the town. They seemed so nice but it was the type of nice you questioned.

Mike, Randy, Chris, John and Adam were sitting around the football field having a few beers. Mike wasn't really paying much attention. The new girl in town intrigued him. She was incredibly beautiful with that long dark hair and those emerald green eyes. He'd discreetly checked the rest of her out too. It had been a little while since he'd dated anyone. The last one being some foreign exchange student from France. But she'd left suddenly and he'd never heard from her again. He took a long swig of his beer and decided he definitely had to get to know Maggie Barton better.  
>Randy nudged his arm getting his attention. He turned to look at his friends who were all smiling at him like idiots.<p>

"What?"

"You're thinking about the new girl?" John asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why would I be thinking about the new girl?" Mike asked

"Because she's hot and it's been a while since you got laid." Adam said laughing before taking a drink of his beer.

"Just because you and Nat do it pretty much everywhere doesn't mean everyone does. But seriously Mike, she is so your type." Chris said.

"Oh really? And what is my type?" Mike asked.

"New?" John asked

"Different?" Adam added.

"Mysterious." Randy said. Everyone looked at Randy. "She's a mystery. None of us know her story. That's Mike's thing. Remember Maryse?"

They all nodded. "I think you should go for it. See what she's all about. At the very least you can get a little fun out of it." Mike rolled his eyes and finished off his beer and got up.

The next day, the girls picked Maggie up in Brooke's SUV and they headed to the mall. Maggie was a little nervous. Her dad had given her his credit card just happy that she was going out with girls her own age.

"So, Maggie where are you guys from originally?" Eve asked as the girls pulled into the parking lot at the mall.

"A small town in Tennessee." She said.

"Wow that must have been awesome." Brooke said.

Natalya laughed. "You have been hanging out with your brother for way too long."

"Shut up!" Brooke said laughing. "How are you liking South Shore so far?"

"It's nice. Everyone has been so welcoming to us."

"Yeah, South Shore is a great place to live." Paige said. They walked into one of the stores and bought a few outfits. Maggie was standing in front of the mirror in a black skirt with a red tank. Brooke came up beside her.

"You look amazing. You should buy that." Brooke said. Maggie smiled. "I have a pair of heels that would look great with it."

"Yeah, maybe I will buy it." Maggie said as she went back to the changing room. After a little more shopping, the girls walked to the food court and had lunch. The girls had decided to get to know her better.

"We will show you around school when it starts. It's a pretty standard high school. There are the jocks and the nerds but everyone gets along pretty well." Nattie said eating a fry.

"Thanks."

"You should totally try out for the cheerleading squad. There is an opening." Eve said looking over at Brooke.

"Yeah, you totally should." Maggie was still a little uncomfortable around the girls but she was beginning to loosen up a little. Maybe she could be friends with them. Maybe her parents had been right and this place would be a new start for them all.

"I wonder what the boys are doing." Nattie asked.

"More accurately, you wonder what Adam is doing." Paige laughed as Nattie threw a fry at her.

Across the mall, the boys were doing a little school shopping of their own. Mike had given a lot of thought to what Randy had said to him the night before and he had decided to get to know Maggie better. She was different from the rest of them. He could tell that. He also could tell that knowing this girl was going to change his life. He could feel it in his gut.

"Earth to Mike!" John said waving his hand in front of Mike's face. Mike shook his head and laughed at his friend.

"You're thinking about Maggie again?" Adam asked laughing.

"What makes you say that?" Mike asked

"You had that big goofy grin on your face." Chris spoke up.

"Like you do when a certain Miss Torrez is mentioned?" Mike quipped back.

"Speak of the devils…." Randy said as he pointed out the girls laughing across the food court. John smirked and walked over to table with the rest of the guys following him. Brooke let out a squeak as John walked up to her chair and scooped her up into his lap. The rest of the girls greeted their boyfriends with a kiss. Maggie looked up as Mike sat down in a chair next to her. She really hadn't noticed the night before how blue his eyes were. But as she looked at him now, she was mesmerized by them. She was looking at him so intently that she barely heard him speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry what?" Maggie said as a blush crept up in her cheeks.

"I was wondering if you would be my date for the evening. See Brooke and I throw this party every year the day before school starts." Maggie looked over at the girls who were smiling at her. She turned her attention back to Mike and nodded. "Great. I will pick you up around 7?"

"We'll be at my house getting ready." Paige spoke up. Mike nodded. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before getting up and walking away. Maggie blushed again and Brooke laughed.

"You so have a crush on my brother."

The girls laughed and soon headed home. School would start in a few days and things would get crazy for everyone.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Mike's parents were going out of town on business and were leaving the kids alone. The girls except Brooke were getting ready at Paige's house nearby. Brooke was at her house overseeing the workers and caterers well that's what she told the girls anyway. She was really in her room with John.<p>

"So, the annual Mizanin party? Ready for the fun?" John asked his girlfriend as they laid in her bed after spending the last hour or so making love.

"Oh yeah. I'm happy Mike asked Maggie. She seems nice." Brooke replied moving to look at her boyfriend.

"Where is Mike?"

"He went to get something for the party and then he was going to pick up Maggie. Which reminds me, we better get ready for this."

"I agree." He said kissing her.

"Well, then let's go." She said heading to her bathroom. Every room in their house had it's own bathroom.

John smiled and followed his girlfriend to the shower. After taking a shower together and making love again, they got dressed for the party. They headed downstairs just as some of the kids were arriving.

"Welcome, you know where the food is." She said to them. Pretty soon the house was flowing with teens enjoying the food and drinks.

Maggie sat outside on the deck with Mike. He had picked her up at Paige's house. She'd decided to go with a pair of jeans and the red tank top she'd bought when the girls had gone shopping. She was a little nervous about being at the party but she shrugged it off and decided it would be fine. She had gathered from listening to the girls idle chatter as they got ready that Mike was one of the most popular boys in school but that he didn't date much. So apparently, the fact that he'd asked her to be his date for the party was a big deal. She was broken out of her thoughts when Mike came back to sit down beside her with a drink in each of his hands. He offered one to her and she smiled and accepted it.

"You look beautiful by the way." He said. She smiled and blushed a little. "So tell me a little about yourself." He said.

"Not much to tell really. We moved here from Tennessee for my dad's job." She said taking a sip of her drink. She pulled the cup back and closed her eyes as she tasted the coconut rum.

"What did you like to do back in Tennessee?" he asked.

"Lots of things. I write, I paint, I was in the theater club, cheerleading." Mike smiled at her.

"You sound like an overachiever." He said. "Don't feel bad. I have football and I help out with the stage crew for the school plays. You should try out for some things."

She smiled. "Maybe I will. What did you put in this drink?" she asked.

"Oh, I fixed you a girlie drink like Brooke drinks." He laughed. "Not that I wanted to ever know this but a few of these and Cena can get into her pants." He cringed. Maggie laughed. Mike smiled at her laughing and stood up on the deck offering her his hand. She accepted and they walked hand in hand through the house and up the stairs to his bed room.

She raised her eyebrows at him and his laughed shaking his head. "This is not what you think. I wanted to show you something." He said opening the window to his room and climbing out onto the roof. She followed him and sat down beside him on the roof. She looked up at the sky. She could see the stars. It was beautiful.

"I come up here when I want to be alone. When I just want to think." He said. She looked back over at him and smiled. She shivered as a breeze blew past them. He took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around her shoulders. He looked into her beautiful green eyes and leaned in, placing his lips on hers softly.

She was a little shocked about everything. She was kissing perhaps the most popular boy in school, sitting on the roof of his house. It was like something out of a cheesy teen movie but she didn't care. She liked kissing Mike. She liked the feel of his lips on hers. He surprised her a little by deepening the kiss but she didn't pull away. Finally, he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I have been wanting to do that since yesterday." He whispered. "Maggie, I know we just met but I was wondering if maybe you would want to be my girlfriend. So we could get to know each other better?"

She thought for a minute before shaking her head yes. "But I want to take things slow. I'm not like everyone else."

"I know and that's what I like." He smiled. "We better get back before everyone wonders and think we were having sex."

He took her hand and they climb back into the house. They came out of Mike's room to see Brooke and John heading up.

"What were you two doing?" Brooke asked a little drunk.

"I took Maggie to the roof." Mike said to his sister. He knew she was drunk.

"That's nice." Brooke said lying her head on John's shoulder.

"I think we are going to head downstairs. Be safe." Mike said with a laugh taking Maggie's hand and heading downstairs. He turned to Maggie who had a look of shock on her face. "Don't be shocked with anything Brooke does. She has John wrapped around her finger to do whatever she wants and he has her the same way. They usually spend a couple of hours at any of the parties and then end up in a bedroom having sex. It's just what they do."

Maggie nodded and they finsihed walking downstairs. The party wrapped after midnight and most of the kids headed home. A few were staying over for the night. Maggie's parents agreed to let her stay.

"You can sleep in the guest room right here." Mike said showing her bedroom near Brooke's room. "I'm pretty sure Brooke is in her room so, here are earplugs. You might need them. I also think everyone else who is a couple is in the other guest rooms. So the earplugs might come in handy there too."

"Okay." Maggie said to him.

"There should be some clothes to sleep in in there."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He kissed her softly. "Good night."

She looked at him as he started to walk out of the room and she caught him by the arm. He turned to look at her and smiled. She leaned in and gave him another kiss before he walked out of the room. She laid down and settled back against the pillows, closing her eyes. Pretty soon, she could hear the sounds of her new found friends having sex all around her and she put the earplugs in. They did little to drown out the sounds. There was a soft knock on her door and it opened a few minutes later, Mike looked at her and shook his head.

"I can't believe these guys tonight." he said walking over to where she was sitting on the bed. She laughed a little. "You wanna go to the basement and watch a movie with me?" she nodded.

She pulled back the covers and he took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of his sister's pajama pants and one of his old t shirts. She looked incredbile. He held his hand out to her and she took it and they went downstairs, grabbing a bag of chips and a couple of sodas along the way. He selected a comedy and they settled on the pull out couch, sharing a blanket.

They were soon both asleep. Maggie couldn't believe this. She had moved to a new town, she had new friends and now a new boyfriend. But she couldn't help but wonder if her past would come out and her friends would treat her like the old ones.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Mike woke up the next morning and smiled as he looked over at Maggie sleeping in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and let her sleep. He walked upstairs to find all of his friends sitting in the kitchen. Brooke smiled at him before turning her attention back to her boyfriend.<p>

"So uh Mike, funny thing. We were looking for Maggie this morning and we couldn't find her. You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, she's asleep in the basement. You fuckers were being so loud that we couldn't sleep so we watched a movie and fell asleep." Mike said grabbing an apple off the table. Adam laughed a little.

"Sorry dude. Couldn't help it." He said kissing Natalya.

"Yeah." He laughed. "So why were you looking for her?"

"We wanted to know if she wanted to come to cheerleading practice and watch the rountine. She might decide to join the squard." Brooke said.

"I will go see." Mike said walking back to the basement.

"I think Mike is starting to like her." Eve said to the group.

"Yep. Well, ladies we have football practice. So see you after." Chris said getting up. He kissed Eve and headed out.

"See you later." John said kissing Brooke. "I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled as he left.

The others guys followed kissing their girlfriends goodbye and headed out. Just as everyone left, Mike and Maggie came up from the basement. Mike looked around for the guys.

"Where are the guys?" Mike asked.

"Football practice." Brooke said with a smile.

"Damn, I forgot." He kissed Maggie. "See you later." He quickly left.

With the guys gone, it was just the girls. Maggie looked at her new found friends.

"Are you coming to cheer practice?" Brooke asked.

"I don't. I might not make a good cheerleader."

"You will make a great one." Eve replied with the others in agreement.

"Come on, it will be fun." Brooke said.

"Alright." Maggie relented. She knew the girls would keep at her until she agreed.

So what is going on with you and my brother?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Nothing like what you guys were doing last night but we are dating. Taking things slow." Maggie said as she grabbed an apple out of the bowl. She couldn't explain why but she was starting to come out of her shell and trust these girls. There was nothing inanely dangerous about any of them and they all seemed like genuinely nice people.

"Mike is a great guy and he has had his heart stomped on so please whatever you do, don't hurt him." Brooke said seriously.

"I know what that feels like. I would never want to cause anyone else pain." She said sadly. The rest of the girls looked at each other and decided that things were getting a little too serious.

"Well, let's go to cheer practice and distract our men a little." Paige said laughing.

"Like that is hard to do." Eve chimed in.

"But it is so much fun." Natalya laughed.

"I wonder if Coach will fall off the bleachers again." Brooke said.

"Only if you decide to flash him again." Paige laughed.

The guys were getting in their pads and warming up for football practice. John decided he needed more info on exactly what was going on with Maggie and Mike.

"Hey man."

"What's up Cena?" Mike said.

"SO what's up with you and the new girl?"

"We are dating but taking slow." Mike replied as he looked over to the bleachers were the cheerleaders were getting ready to practice.

"Mike, be careful. You don't really know this girl and you know we have to be careful."

"I know. I want to get to know her. She's nice, John. I like her."

"Alright. You know I have your back." John said as the coach walked over.

"Let's go guys." Coach Austin said to them.

"Right there coach." John said with a smile.

Brooke watched John and Mike talking. She smiled and turned her attention back to the squard.

"Okay, ladies, as you know Kelly is going to out for the next eight months because she can't really cheer while pregnant." Brooke said. "So, we are going to have try outs for a new cheerleader."

Maggie looked as the girls got ready to show what you needed to do to try out. She watched the coach and was shocked that she really just sat there and agreed with the girls and let them run things. At her other school, the coach was involved in things.

The girls did a cheer and short dance rountine. Maggie watched and she wasn't sure she could do it. After the girls showed the cheer and dance, they broke off into teams and showed the girls trying out. Maggie was with Brooke, Eve, Natalya and Paige.

"Maggie, you did great." Brooke said to her. "I think you are the one who will win."

"I don't know. The coach didn't seem to like it." She replied as they sat on the bleachers after practice.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You will get the spot." Eve said looking to the guys who were finishing up.

The coach called practice to finish and the guys walked over to the bleachers were the girls were.

"Hey boys, you looked pretty good out there." Brooke said as she jumped into John's arms.

"You guys didn't look so bad yourself." John said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think Maggie will be the one to win the spot." Brooke said.

"I don't know if I was really all that good." Maggie said quietly.

"You were great. Don't worry about it. Brooke and the girls pretty much get what they want." Mike said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How about after we get cleaned up we head to get something to eat?" They all nodded. Half an hour later, they were all at the local burger joint.

"I can't believe school starts tomorrow." Adam said.

"I know. But it is our last year." Nat said stealing one of his fries.

"Are you nervous about school starting?" Brooke asked Maggie.

"A little bit. I mean it's all new people to get used to." She said.

"Don't worry. You are in with the most popular kids in school." Eve said. She looked over at the rest of the kids and saw Kelly with her boyfriend Dolph. They walked over to the group and smiled.

"Hey guys." Kelly said as she walked over with her hand on her belly.

"Hey Kel. How are you feeling?" Brooke asked.

"Pretty good actually. We wanted to share the news with you guys. Dolph and I are getting married." She said showing the girls her obviously expensive ring.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Paige said.

"How did you afford that?" Chris asked.

"My Dad paid for it. He is also giving me a job before the baby is born and buying us a house." Dolph said.

"Cool." Randy said.

Maggie sat there looking at them all amazed. Pregnant teenagers getting married and getting their parents to hand them the world. It was unheard of. Mike looked over at Maggie and knew he needed to tell her their secret. But he had to be sure he could trust her first. He leaned over and grabbed her hand and she smiled at him.

"How about we ditch them and go somewhere and talk?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike held on to her hand as they walked down the road away from all the other kids in town. He wanted to tell her. God how he wanted to tell her. But he'd made that mistake before. Telling someone their secret before he really knew them. He turned to look at her and smiled. Meeting her had felt different though. There was something, almost magical about it. He led them over toward the dock that stretched out toward the lake. He felt her hand tighten around his and he looked over at her again.<p>

Maggie closed her eyes and tried to make the images flashing in her mind go away. An icy road in the middle of nowhere. The deer in the headlights and she came around the curve. The screech of the tires. The car swerving wildly out of control and the deadly cold of the water as the car careened through the guardrail and splashed into the half frozen lake. She felt her heart begin to race and she heard her sister scream and then the silence. Nothing but cold, darkness and silence. Tears fell unconsciously down her cheeks and she heard someone faintly calling her name. "I'm so sorry Lizzie...so sorry." she murmured softly over and over.

Mike looked at his girlfriend as she trembled and shook. Tears falling down her face and her silent apologies to someone who wasn't there. He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her into his arms leading her away from the boat dock.

"Maggie, Maggie look at me." he said. She looked up at him and even though she was standing there with him in his arms, she was a million miles away. For a few brief seconds, she stayed there, locked in her own mind in another time and place. She brought her hand up to her face and wiped away the mascara that was staining her cheeks as they walked back up the road a little ways. "Are you alright?" he asked. She looked up at him suddenly embarrassed by her reaction to the water and turned away from him. "Hey, it's okay Maggie." He said putting his hand on her shoulder again and turning her around to face him. "What was that?" he asked.

She looked up at him, fear rising in every cell in her body. But that fear quickly went away when she saw the sincerity and care in his blue eyes.  
>"It's...I'm...I..." she stammered.<p>

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it now. You can tell me when you're ready." he whispered softly before he moved in and gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

After giving Maggie some time to compose herself, they headed back to where the others were. Everyone headed home. Mike wondered what happen with Maggie but he knew she would tell him in her own time. He got home and headed to his room.

"So, where did you and Maggie go?" Brooke asked walking into his room and sitting down on the bed.

"We went for a walk by the lake." Mike replied to his sister.

"Really?" Brooke smiled.

"Not like that, Brooke. We just walked really."

"But you like her?"

"I do but I want to talk it slow."

"Alright. Did you invite her to dinner tomorrow?"

"I did."

"Good." Brooke smiled. "Well, I'm going to go."

"Thanks for listening Brooke." Mike smiled at his sister.

"No problem."

The next day the staff got everything ready for the dinner. Mike hoped everything was going to go good and that Maggie would feel comfortable. He walked downstairs and saw that the table was set for everything.

"Mom is everything set?" He asked her.

"Yes, the staff is putting the final touches on things. You don't have to worry." Ellen said to her son.

"Thanks." He headed back upstairs to get dressed.

Once he was, he started downstairs and saw John and Brooke coming out of her room. He laughed. "Ready for this dinner." Brooke asked him.

"I am. I'm a little nervous." He said just as the doorbell rang.

His mom opened the door to Maggie. "Maggie, please come in."

"Thank you for inviting me." Maggie said walking in.

She looked up at the stairs as Mike, John and Brooke started to come down. She smiled at them as they got closer. Mike stood for a moment at the bottom of the stairs looking at Maggie. She was beautiful. She had on a simple lilac skirt and an ivory colored blouse. Her hair was pulled back slightly from her face and she wore a fitted jacket. She was gorgeous. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look great." he whispered. She smiled and took his hand as they walked toward the dining room. He pulled out her chair for her and then sat beside her. Brooke and John were seated directly across from them and their chairs were a little close. No one noticed John slip his hand on her thigh and work his way under the skirt she was wearing.

"So Brooke tells us that you are a shoo in for the open spot on the cheerleading team Maggie." Ellen said as their salads were brought out.

"I did my best but I'm not sure I impressed the coaches." Maggie said taking a sip of her soda. She looked over at Brooke and John and noticed that Brooke was squirming in her seat a little. John was trying to hide the devilish smile on his face. Maggie shrugged it off and continued her conversation with Ellen and Mike.

"She was amazing Mom. The uh...best one out THERE!" Brooke said as she continued to squirm. Mike looked over at his sister and shook his head slightly. He knew very well what was going on and he wished for once, Brooke wouldn't do whatever she wanted but he knew it wasn't just Brooke. John could never control himself with her.

"I think it's so great that Kelly and Dolph will be getting married and living right down the street." Ellen said as she sipped her water. "Such a nice young couple." She then turned to John and smiled at him. "Will you be staying over again?"

"Yes Ma'm." John said sweetly as he continued to make Brooke squirm.

"That's fine. Just please keep the noise to a minimum tonight. You guys got a little out of hand last night."

"Sorry about that." John said. By this time Brooke had leaned over and was leaving little nibbling kisses all along his neck. "We will be quieter."

Maggie focused on her salad and didn't say anything although she was dying inside. She couldn't believe that Brooke and John were practically having sex at the dinner table and their mother was fine with it.

"Your father is doing a wonderful job. He has already figured out a way to make the company over 3 Million Dollars in the next six months alone." Mr. Mizanin spoke up. He looked over at his daughter and her boyfriend as they continued to kiss at the dinner table. He smiled at them and then turned his attention back to Maggie. "Would you like to stay over as well?"

Maggie smiled and politely shook her head. "No thank you. I promised my mom I would be home." She looked over at Mike who could tell that she was uncomfortable with Brooke and John's behavior. He leaned over and whispered that they should go for a walk. Maggie nodded her head in agreement.

"Mom, Maggie and I are going for a walk. I will be back later."

"Alright sweetie." she said.

"Mom, we are heading upstairs." Brooke said finally.

"That's fine, just keep it down." Brooke nodded and she and John headed upstairs to her room.

After leaving the house, Mike and Maggie headed down to the lake that was out back. They walked down the trail and found themselves on the dock out behind Mike's house.

"Maggie, I'm sorry about Brooke. Sometimes she has no self control." Mike said apologizing.

"Yeah I got that." Maggie said sitting down on the bench. "How are your parents okay with that happening at the dinner table and then your parents ask John if he is staying over? How are they just okay with their daughter having sex in their home?"

"My parents are progressive. They feel better knowing it's happening in our house where they are sure Brooke will use precaution than in the back of some car."

"But that at the dinner table." Maggie said.

"I know. Brooke doesn't normally do that at dinner. I think it was more John tonight than Brooke." She nodded. She kept her eyes on the sand beneath them. A fact that wasn't lost on Mike. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder causing her to look at him.

"Your parents seemed nice." She said. Mike nodded. He wanted to badly to tell Maggie. To tell her that they were always like that. To tell her why all the adults in town were so agreeable. But there were secrets she was keeping from him too. Like the reason behind her freak out when they had gone out by the water. Instead, he found himself caught up in the moment. Lost in her eyes, mesmerized by her smile. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Her arms wound themselves around her neck and pulled him closer before she could stop herself. Mike was different from any other boy that she had ever known. There was something almost magically about this whole place and she was starting to let herself believe that maybe, she could make a new start.

After they had made love, Brooke and John headed downstairs. They got the capsules out. Brooke went over the sink and unscrewed the water filter and poured the contents of the capsule in the water filter. John went to the fridge and poured the contents of the other capsules in the tea pitcher that only her parents drank from. After they had made sure the stuff was where it should be, they headed back upstairs. It was done on their part and hopefully on everyone else's too.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Maggie was sitting in her room getting ready for school. She was still a little confused about the interesting dinner at the Mizanin house and how parents could be so agreeable with their daughter having sex in their house but she took Mike's explanation to heart and dismissed it. She smiled to herself when she thought about Mike. She was quickly starting to like him. He was popular, charming and gorgeous. That much was apparent. But there was something underneath that not many people saw. There was something deeper that he kept hidden from everyone else and it was that part of Mike that she was glad she was getting the chance to see. She closed her eyes. She knew she would have to tell him the whole truth about her. About why she freaked out every time she went near water. The knock on her bedroom door brought her back to reality. She looked up and smiled at her mom.<p>

"Honey, Mike is downstairs." She smiled at her mom and grabbed her bag and her jacket and headed downstairs to meet him.

"Hey, ready to go to school?" He asked her when she came down.

"Yeah." She smiled and they headed out to his car.

They were soon on their way to school. She was nervous about starting a new school but was glad she already knew some of the kids. They arrived at school and Maggie saw John and Brooke, Natalya and Adam, Paige and Randy, and Eve and Chris. They were all standing around in the main quad. She could tell from the expressions of others, that they were by far the most popular kids and now she was a part of that.

"Maggie." Brooke said hugging her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Maggie said as she followed Brooke away from everyone else. She looked back and saw Mike shake hands with the guys. She smiled before turning her attention to Brooke.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night at dinner. Mike told me it was rude and inappropriate. And I see his point. So I apologize."

"It's okay. It was shocking but Mike explained about your parents being progressive."

", it was very inappropriate and I'm sorry. Now, on to something else." Brooke smiled. "You got the spot on the cheerleading squad. We have practice this afternoon."

"Great." Maggie smiled.

"Now, let's go back to the group." Brooke took Maggie's arm and they headed back

"Everything okay?" Mike asked just as the bell rang. "Come on I will walk you to class."

Maggie smiled as they headed in. They arrived at their first class which was Advanced Chemistry. They sat down at the table just as the teacher walked in.

"I'm Coach Austin. I teach Chemistry. Today, I want you to look over the elements with your partner and find which you want to demo."

"So, is everything okay?" Mike asked realizing Maggie didn't get a chance to answer him before.

"Yeah, Brooke apologized for the other night and told me I made the squad."

"Great." He smiled. "So which element should we do?"

"Magnesium?"

"Really? You don't want to do something more girlie like Gold?"

"You can do a lot of cool stuff with Magnesium. You know if you burn it, it makes sparks." She said. He raised his eyebrow.

"I thought we already had sparks." Mike whispered as Coach Austin looked up at them. Maggie could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and she swatted his shoulder causing him to laugh. "How about we study tonight? After football and cheerleading practice?" She nodded.

The rest of the day went normal and it was soon over and Maggie headed to cheerleading practice with Brooke and the others. She was a little nervous about being on the squad.

"Alright, let's welcome our new cheerleader, Maggie Barton. Today I want you girls to help her learn the cheers and routine. She needs to be ready." The coach said before walking away.

"Okay, let's start with the dance routine." Brooke said to the girls. They soon lined up and the music started.

Maggie watched the girls do a complicated dance routine to the music. She also looked past them to see the guys practicing on the field but she noticed that most of the guys had stopped to look at the cheerleaders.

"Watching Maggie?" John asked Mike as they stood there.

"Yeah." Mike replied. "John, I like her a lot. I know we haven't known each other that long but I really like her."

"That's great Mike." John smiled. "She seems nice."

"She is." Mike looked to where she was.

"But?"

"But I keep thinking about the secret. I want to tell her."

"Do you think you can trust her?" John looked at her now. "Because we can't take a chance if we want things to stay this way."

We can trust her. She's not like anyone else I have ever dated. There's something deeper about her."

"Awww, Mikey went and got philosophical on us." Adam said as he walked up to where they were standing.

"He wants to tell Maggie about the secret." John said looking at Adam.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. We can trust her. I'm going to tell her tonight."

"Alright man. If you feel like you can trust her, go for it." Adam said. "I have to go. Nattie and I are going out tonight and I have to get home and make sure that the parents go out." John laughed.

"Catch you later. I have to go too. Brooke and I …well you know."

"Yeah and sometimes I wish I didn't. See ya later." Mike said just as Brooke and Maggie walked up to them. "You ready to go study?"

"Yeah. Can we pick up a pizza on the way?"

"Sure. Let's study at your house." Maggie nodded.

John and Brooke headed to his house to study. He wanted to tell her that Mike was going to tell Maggie everything. His parents had gone out of town for the week. His father had a conference in San Diego. They arrived at his house and headed upstairs to his room.

"So, Mike seems to really like Maggie." Brooke said as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah. He told us that he wants to tell her the secret." John replied sitting down beside her.

"He trusts her that much?"

"Yeah. He really does."

"Well, I trust my brother's judgment so if he thinks he can trust, I agree." She smiled.

"I love how close you and your brother are." John replied leaning forward to kiss her.

"We need to study, John."

"I'm studying. I'm studying how beautiful you are."

"You're crazy." She giggled as he kissed her lips then her neck.

"Let's put off the studying for a little bit." He kissed her again and they both slowly got undressed and they were soon lost in their passion.

Mike and Maggie arrived at her house. Her dad was working and her mom was in the kitchen. Maggie told her that she and Mike were going upstairs to study.

"So, what did you want to study first?" Maggie asked as they sat at the desk in her room.

"Chemistry but I have something I want to talk to you about first."

"Sure, yeah okay." She said as she sat on the side of her bed. He pulled out her desk chair and sat in it. He rested his arms on the back of it.

"I don't know how to say this so I am just going to come out and say it. I really like you." She smiled.

"I really like you too."

"But I haven't been completely honest with you. There is a reason the adults in this town pretty much agree with whatever us teenagers want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, things in this town were…out of control. Kids were defying their parents and doing what they wanted to do. The parents got tired of it. They had a meeting one night. Begged my father to come up with a way to help us be controlled. He worked on it for months. And was testing different versions of it out on Brooke and me. I got tired of it. It was making us sick. He even went so far as to give it to John and the rest of our friends. One day, I'd had enough. I broke into my father's lab and went over his notes. He had his basic calculations right but there was one thing that he was missing. I found some and added it. I was so angry. We were his kids. He was supposed to protect us instead of experimenting on us like we were rats in a cage. And my mom just let it happen. As long as we didn't interfere with her shopping, she didn't care what we did. So I decided to try it out on them. We waited a week. Giving my parents a little every day. And it worked. We could do whatever we wanted without getting in trouble. Pretty soon, we made the decision to put it in the water supply. The adults are the only ones who don't know. They drink the water and we can do whatever we want. We've formed our own form of a council to deal with serious problems. Nobody does anything crazy. We can live our lives the way we want." He looked at her trying to gage her reaction to what he had told her. He really did like her and he didn't want this to ruin any chance he had with her.

"You drug your parents to get to what you want?" She asked shocked by what he told her.

"Yes." He replied. "Maggie, I really like you and I told you this because I didn't want us to have any secrets and I trust you."

Maggie sat there for a minute taking in what he had told her. He and the others were drugging their parents to be able to do what they wanted. In her head, she went through the pros and cons to things. She sighed.

"Mike, I need time to think about this."

"Alright but please Maggie, don't tell anyone well any adult."

"Alright, I won't. I just need time." She stood up. "I think you should probably go for now. I will talk to you tomorrow after I thought about it."

"Alright." He got up and walked over to her. He kissed her gently. "Maggie, I like you a lot. More than I have ever liked anyone. And I told you this because I trust you and I didn't want any secrets."

She nodded as he left. She had a lot to think about. And she wasn't sure what she wanted yet.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike was walking down the hallway at school a few days later. He hadn't talked to Maggie since the night he'd told her their secret. He'd tried calling her but she didn't answer and he was beginning to doubt his own judgment. He was walking down the hallway with his headphones in when he felt someone grab his arm. He pulled his headphones out and turned to look at Maggie standing there.<p>

"Maggie. I….uh, I tried to call you a few times."

"Yeah, I know. I just needed some time to think. I was hoping we could talk later? Maybe go out to dinner?" Mike nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great." He said.

"Okay, so after cheerleading practice?" He nodded again. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and walked on down the hallway. He turned to watch her leave and smiled.

Maggie walked to her locker and opened it. She'd given it a lot of thought in the last few days and if Mike trusted her enough to be honest with her about his secret, she had to trust him enough to tell him hers. And she was going to do that tonight.

John sat with Brooke in library during study hall. She was studying Advance Calculus. He, on the other hand, was thinking about Mike telling Maggie. Mike had told him and the guys that she hadn't talk to him since and she was avoiding his calls. John and the others worried that she was thinking about telling their secret. They couldn't let that happen. They had gotten rid of the last person who threatened to tell. Would they have to do that again?

"John." Brooke said trying to get his attention. "John, are you listening to me?"

"What, baby?" He said turning his attention on her. "I'm sorry I was thinking about Mike telling Maggie."

"I know he hasn't heard from her." She closed her book and looked at her boyfriend. "John, I think it will be okay. I really do."

"I'm not sure about that Brooke."

"I know but I think she will keep the secret." Brooke hoped she was right. She liked Maggie and didn't want what happened before to happen to Maggie. What the others had done weighed on her every day. She knew it was what had to be done but that didn't make it easier.

She remembered when Mike found out about their dad and the drug. She and Mike had both been very sick with whatever it was in fact, Brooke had an allergic reaction to something in it and almost died. John and the guys had ingested it when they came over to hang out at the house. No one but Brooke had a reaction to it. After Mike found out what their dad was doing, he told Brooke and told her he was going to fix it. He did and then they tried it out on their parents. It worked and soon the others were giving it to their parents.

"I know you don't want what happen to happen again. I don't want that either. But Brooke, we have to make sure our secret is safe."

"I know." She sighed.

John took her hand and then leaned in to kiss her. "I promise to always protect you. You are my top priority. No one and I mean no one is more important than you. I love you."

She smiled before kissing him. "I love you too."

John smiled and they went back to studying. They could only wait now and see what Maggie did. Both hoped she would keep the secret and they wouldn't have to do anything.

She looked up as Mike walked into study hall looking happier than she had seen him look in days. She knew that there was only one thing that could bring a smile like that to his face. He'd talked to Maggie.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary. What put that smile on your face? Did you talk to her?" Brooke asked as she closed the book.

"I swear you are nosy and you were so born in the wrong decade. But to answer your question, yes. She stopped me in the hallway on the way here and asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner tonight to talk."

"Oh that is so awesome. I am so excited for you. I knew she'd come around. She really likes you Mike."

"You think so?"

"Trust me." Brooke said. "So did you want me and John to come with?"

"Hell no. I think it freaked her out when you were pretty much having sex at the dinner table the night she came to dinner. I think I can handle things on my own."

"Just an offer." Brooke said pouting.

"I'm out. Just do me a favor and tell Mom and Dad that I won't be home for dinner tonight." Brooke nodded. She leaned her head back on John and smiled.

"What are you smiling at baby?" John asked

"My brother is planning on having sex with Maggie."

"You know sometimes I wish we didn't have these Wonder twin powers." Mike said as he got up and grabbed his bag. "Come on Cena, we have practice."

John kissed Brooke goodbye and followed Mike. Brooke smiled and then looked at her watch. She had cheerleading practice. She packed up her books and headed to the locker room to change. She saw the girls when she walked in including Maggie.

"Hey, Maggie."

"Hey, Brooke." She replied.

"Excited for your first practice?" Brooke asked as she changed into short and a t-shirt.

"Yeah. I am."

"Great. Let's go."

The girls headed out to the field and saw the guys practicing.

"The guys are looking pretty good." Natalya said as they got in formation to practice.

"You always think Adam looks good." Eve laughed.

"Ladies, you need practice." The coach said to them.

"Alright." Brooke said as she started the music for the dance routine. Maggie watched as the girls did the routine. Brook had told her that the girls would come over and help her learn everything.

She couldn't help but look at the guys and the adults that were near. Did they get that drug too? Is that why the cheer coach let the girls control everything? She sighed and thought about what she was going to tell Mike. She hoped she was making the right decision.

Maggie waited nervously by Mike's car as he approached fresh out of the shower from practice. She smiled at how he looked in his jeans and a t shirt which hugged his muscles.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he took their bags and threw it in the back of the car. She nodded and climbed in the passenger seat. They drove off toward the little Italian place at the edge of town.

"So how does it work? The whole drugging thing?" she asked after their orders had been taken.

"It changes the molecular compounds in the brain that register pleasure and desire. I guess you could say it makes them happily unaware of what most of us are really up to." Mike answered honestly. Maggie nodded. "I know this was a lot to spring on you. I don't normally tell people. But I really like you Maggie." She smiled.

"It's okay Mike. I understand why you do it and I'm okay with it. Truth is, I really like you too. And since we are being totally honest, there is something that I need to tell you too. Something about the real reason we moved here." Mike looked at her pretty much prepared for anything she could tell him. "But can we talk about it somewhere a little more private?" Mike smiled and nodded. He was on cloud nine. She'd accepted his secret and he was more than willing to do the same with her.

After dinner, they drove to a clearing on a deserted road and spread a blanket out on the trunk of Mike's car.

"I….don't really know how to start. I had a sister. Elizabeth. Lizzie to everyone who knew her. We were a part of the popular crowd at my old school. She was always more popular than me. I think the reason I was included in things was because of her. One night back last winter, we went to a party. Lizzie was hanging out with her friends having a good time. I was standing off in the corner, trying to just wait it out until I could drive us home. This guy that I had the hugest crush on came up to me and asked if I wanted to go somewhere and talk. So we went outside. He leaned over and kissed me. He wanted to take it further but I told him to stop. Lizzie saw us arguing and decided it was time to go. We took off. You could smell the alcohol on her breath. She told me that I should really learn to loosen up. That I should have just given in. All the popular girls do it. We were yelling and I was crying. This deer came out of nowhere. I swerved to miss him and…we smashed through the guardrail. The water was so cold. I tried to get her out. To get us both out safely. But her seatbelt was jammed. I busted out the driver's side window and swam to shore. A passerby found me about five minutes later but it was too late. She was dead. I stayed in bed for weeks and when I did go back to school, everyone made fun of me. Picked on me, called me names. Told me I'd done it on purpose to take her place. And I wished I could trade places with her. Wished it had been me that died instead of her. I stopped going out. Stopped eating, stopped sleeping. Then there was a transfer at my dad's job and he decided that coming here would be better for me. A fresh start in a new place where no one knew anything about Lizzie or the accident." She said sobbing.

"Nobody knows everything that happened. Nobody but the two of us." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled them back on the trunk of the car. She rested her head on his chest and he gently stroked her back.

"It's okay Maggie. You're safe now. It was an accident. It was nobody's fault. Nobody will ever hurt you again. I swear." He said softly. His heart went out to her for what she'd been through. And he meant his promise. Nobody would ever hurt her again. She lifted her head up after a while and looked at him. Mike was the sweetest most sincere guy that she had ever known. And she was ready to take that next step with him. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, the kiss growing with more passion and intensity the longer their lips stayed connected. She felt his hands go up the back of her shirt and unhook her bra. She pulled away and smiled at him.

Somehow, they made their way back into the car. He leaned over and kissed her one more time before he started the car. He drove them out to his father's cabin and turned the car off. He grabbed her hand and they walked up the path to the porch and Mike got the key that his father kept in the fake plant. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights. They stepped inside and he lit the fireplace before he joined Maggie on the couch. He kissed her again and she smiled up at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. She nodded and pulled his shirt free from his jeans.

They kissed again and soon they were on the floor in front of the fireplace. Maggie was a little nervous because this was her first time. Mike could sense her nervousness and he leaned down and kissed her deeply as he gently slid inside her. He stopped for a minute to let her adjust before he continued at a slow, steady pace. It didn't hurt as much as Maggie had imagined it would. She held on to Mike, cherishing each time he kissed her. She found herself falling for him more and more each day. Her mind went blank when he touched a certain spot inside of her and her breath caught gently in her throat. She wasn't sure what Mike was doing but she liked it. She could feel herself getting closer and she held Mike even tighter. It wasn't long after that they came together. She smiled up at him and was a little surprised by the words that came out of her mouth next but she knew that she meant them. "I love you." He leaned down kissed her before he pulled her closer to him and whispered back "I love you too."

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Two months later, everything was going great. Maggie and Mike were together and happy and she'd accepted his secret. They'd spent a few more nights together at the cabin just being together and holding on to each other. They'd even started making plans for the future. Maggie groaned as she woke up. She'd been feeling like crap the last few days and her period was a little late. She decided to get up and get ready for school anyways. It would be a chance to see Mike and she wasn't going to pass that up for anything in the world. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast. Normally, the smell of the pancakes didn't bother her but this morning, they'd set her off in the worst possible way. She bolted to the bathroom past her father and threw up.<p>

Brooke rode to school with John. Mike said he was going by to see Maggie. Brooke was excited and happy for her brother. He had finally it seemed found the perfect girl for him.

"Let's skip school and go hang out somewhere." John said as they drove toward the school. "No one will miss us."

"Do you have a test today?" She asked with a smile knowing her boyfriend all too well.

"Yes but that's beside the point. I want us to be alone away from everyone. I want to talk to you about something."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, I would never break up with you. I know we're young but I know you are the love of my life. I'm never leaving you and I would follow you anywhere."

"That's so sweet. I feel the same way about you." She said leaning over to kiss him. "Okay, let's skip school."

"Yes. You really are the best." He smiled the smile that melted her every time. "We can head to your parents' cabin."

"Alright. Let me text Mike and tell him where I am." John nodded as she got out her cell and texted her brother.

Mike smiled and shook his head as he got out of the car and walked up to the door of Maggie's house and knocked. Her father greeted him and stepped aside to let him in.

"Good Morning sir. How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine. But poor Maggie is feeling a little under the weather today." Mike looked at him with a look of concern and walked further into the house. He found Maggie coming out of the bathroom. She looked pale and a little sweaty.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed her book bag. Mike took her hand and they walked out to the car. "Are you sure you're okay?" Maggie bit her lip and looked at him. She wasn't sure how to tell him what she thought was wrong. She was afraid of how he'd react. But they'd trusted each other this far so she knew she had to take the chance.

"My period is a little late and...I think I might be pregnant." She said looking down at her lap. Mike sat there staring straight ahead for a minute and his silence scared her to death. "I mean I don't know for sure. I haven't taken a test or anything but..." he cut her off midsentence as he turned to her and kissed her deeply. He pulled back to look at her and smiled at her. "You'd be happy about this?"

"Of course. I love you Maggie and I would never leave you or do anything that would hurt you." She smiled a little. That was the first time he'd told her he loved her. "Let's skip school today and go up to the cabin. We can stop on the way and get a test so we can know for sure. But whatever happens, I'm with you all the way." She nodded and leaned up kissing him again.

"That sounds awesome. And I love you too." she said. He texted Brooke and then drove off toward the pharmacy so they could buy a test. He couldn't help the smile on his face.

Brooke and John arrived at the cabin and headed in. The cabin had always been a place where Brooke and Mike would come and hang with their friends. She and John had spent a lot of time there by themselves.

"I guess Mike and Maggie have been up here." John said seeing that the cabin had been used.

"Yes, they have. But we have the whole place to ourselves for today." She smiled. She had turned off her phone on the way up to the cabin.

"Good. Because I missed you the last few nights." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know but I had to study. I want my grades to stay up." She replied wrapping hers around his neck.

"Well, we are alone so let's make the most of the time." He smiled and took her hand and leading her to the bedroom upstairs.

Mike turned onto the road that lead up to the cabin. He wanted them to have privacy when they took the test. He pulled into the driveway and saw John's truck there.

"I guess Brooke and John are here." He said shocked. He thought he and Maggie would be alone. "I'm sorry. We don't have to stay."

"No, it's fine." She said with a smile.

"Okay." He got out of the car and went around to open her door.

She took his hand and they headed into the cabin.

Brooke and John were laying there wrapped in each other's arms after the second time of making love when they heard the front door open. They looked at each other and got up quickly getting dressed. They sprinted to the landing on the stairs but Brooke stopped John short when she heard Mike's voice.

"So how long will the test take?" he asked.

"Three minutes." she said taking a deep breath. John slipped on something on the landing and Mike and Maggie looked toward the stairs to see them standing there. "Hey guys. We didn't mean to interrupt."

"What are you guys doing here? I texted you and told you we'd be here." Brooke said as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry. It slipped my mind." Mike said as Maggie walked into the bathroom. "Besides, I sent you a text telling you we were heading up here. We had something important to take care of."

"That's hilarious that we all came up here to skip school and have sex." John said laughing. Brooke caught sight of the pregnancy test box and looked over at John.

"I don't think they came up here to have sex. But sex is the cause of what they came up here to do." she said. She looked at her brother and smiled. "She's pregnant isn't she?" Mike sighed.

"Probably. We will know for sure in a few minutes. I'm not sorry about this. I love Maggie and if we are having a baby sooner than we thought, that's fine with me. I'm not leaving her and I'm not letting anyone make choices about our lives but us." Brooke smiled and leaned her head against John's chest.

"That's the way it should be. Which is why we have to tell you something. John and I have talked about it and...we're leaving after graduation. Going to the city to start a life together and go to college." Mike smiled sadly at his sister.

"I knew you would. From the first day I saw you guys together, I knew this is how it would be."

Maggie waited a little nervously as the last 30 seconds ticked by. In a few moments, she'd know if she and Mike were going to be parents and a little part of her hoped they would be. She looked at her watch and then looked at the test and closed her eyes. Two little pink lines showed up. The test was positive. She was pregnant. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at them all. She took a deep breath and showed Mike the test. He looked at her, his blue eyes shining with emotion.

"For real?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close to him. Brooke and John looked at them and smiled. Mike and Maggie turned to them. "Congrats Auntie Brooke and Uncle John."

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Brooke and John drove to the store to get some things to make them dinner. Mike and Maggie went into the spare bedroom. Mike wrapped Maggie in his arms, his hands gently caressing her stomach. He still couldn't that they were going to be parents.<p>

"So, you excited about having a niece or nephew?" John asked as they drove to the store.

"I am. I like Maggie." Brooke replied.

"I think this is great. Another baby into our little group."

"Yeah."

"What is it, babe?"

"I wonder how the others are going to react to this."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, they weren't happy that Mike told Maggie the secret and let her in. I just wonder how they will take this."

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I'm sure it will be fine."

She smiled and nodded. She hoped so.

Maggie laid there in Mike's arms still unable to believe that she was pregnant. She smiled to herself. All the plans they made were coming together. She turned to look at Mike who was lying beside her, his blue eyes closed. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and he opened his eyes smiling at her.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "I wanted to ask you something... I've been giving this a lot of thought and...I want to move to the city with Brooke and John after graduation. Start life out with you and the baby. Maybe get married, take some classes and work. I have money saved up and I get a trust fund when I graduate. We'd be okay as far as money for a little while. So I guess I'm asking if...you wanted to come with me."

Maggie didn't get a chance to answer as Brooke and John arrived. Mike sighed. "We will talk later." He kissed her and they both got dressed.

Brooke and John arrived back at the cabin and headed in. She had called their parents on the way back and told them that she, Mike, John and Maggie were at the cabin and were going to stay there for the weekend. They, of course, agreed.

"We're back." Brooke called out as she and John unpacked the groceries.

"Did you call mom and dad?" Mike asked when he and Maggie walked in the kitchen.

"I did. They said okay and be safe. Dad got us all excused from school today. I told him we were staying the weekend."

"Great. Because I think we have some things to talk about."

You sound like something is on your mind Twink." she said causing him to look at her a little annoyed. She'd given him the nickname when they were much younger and he'd always hated it. But she only used it when she was really worried about him. "What's up?"

"Maggie and I were thinking about heading to the city with you guys after graduation. Starting a life together, maybe getting married. But only if you're okay with that. I know you and John have plans of your own and we wouldn't want to intrude." Brooke closed her eyes and smiled a little. It had been tearing her up inside that she and John were leaving and Mike wasn't coming. They had always been so close and the thought of not having him near was something she hadn't been looking forward to. Especially since finding out she was going to have a little niece or nephew. She looked up at John who nodded his head in agreement.

"I would love that Twink."

Randy and the others looked around and realized that John, Brooke, Mike and Maggie had skipped school. They wondered where the four of them were. Since Maggie had come and Mike told her the secret, Randy had a bad feeling about things. But he wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Relax, Randy. Mike started this. He isn't going to stop it." Adam said as they sat around Randy's house.

"I hope so."

Adam sighed. He knew Randy was a little paranoid. Mike would do nothing to change the way things were. But Adam knew they needed him to make the pills they gave their parents. Otherwise, the perfect existence the teens were currently living would turn into a nightmare real fast.

"He's changed since she came along."

"Many people said the same thing about you."

"He's different now Adam."

"Would you really begrudge him some happiness?"

"If his happiness fucks it up for the rest of us...hell yes."

Adam watched as Randy and the others walked away. He knew Randy wasn't going to let their perfect existence be ruined for anything.

John, Brooke, Mike and Maggie spent the weekend at the cabin. John had gotten a text from Randy about where they were. He told him that they had gone away for the weekend to the cabin and would be back on Sunday.

John and Brooke were hanging out by the lake when his phone went off signaling a text message. He looked and saw it was from Randy wondering when they were coming back.

"God that is like the sixth text from Randy." John said reading it.

"Why does he keep texting?" Brooke asked.

"He keeps wanting to know where we are and when we coming back."

"Paranoid much?" Brooke laughed. "What does he think we are going to do?"

"I honestly don't know." John replied. "I will talk to him when I get back."

"So when are we going to tell everyone we're leaving?"

"At the graduation picnic. They had to know this was coming."

"Wonder how they'll take the news that Mike and Maggie are going too."

"I don't know. You know none of us has benefited more from our little arrangement than Randy."

"I know. He's the one I'm worried about." Brooke said with a sigh.

John took Brooke's hand in his. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let Randy do anything."

"I know you will always protect me. I'm just worried."

"I have an idea. How about we go for a walk and spend some time together?"

"I like that." She smiled and they headed out.

Randy read the text from John and sighed. He didn't like not knowing what was going on with Mike and John. He decided to head over to their house and see if their parents would tell him where they were. He arrived at the Mizanin house first and knocked on the door.

"Randy, what can I help you with?" Ellen Mizanin asked him.

"I needed to talk to Mike and I was hoping you knew where he was." Randy said politely.

"Of course. He, Maggie, John and Brooke are at the cabin by the lake."

"Thank you." He smiled and headed out. Now he knew where they were. And he needed to talk to them. If for no other reason than to ease the bad feeling he had.

Maggie was asleep on Mike's chest and he laid there smiling. Two short weeks and they'd be starting their lives together. He could hardly wait. He lifted his head from the pillow as he saw headlights coming up the dirt path and he got up peaking out the window. He sighed when he saw Randy's car. What did he want?

Please Reivew!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John and Mike met each other on the landing as they both walked down to talk to Randy. Neither of them looked happy and both secretly had a little bit of nervousness in the pits of their stomachs. Randy had been blowing up John's phone all day and that was a sign of an anxious Randy. And an anxious Randy was never a good thing.<p>

"Should we go out there?" Maggie asked Brooke as they sat in the living room.

"No. Let John and Mike handle this." Brooke replied watching from the window. She knew Randy coming up was not good.

"What can we do for you Randy?" John asked him.

"You left and didn't tell anyone where you were going." Randy replied. "You know we never do that."

"We wanted to some time alone with our girls. You can understand that." Mike said as they stood there.

"I can but you should have told me. I don't like not knowing where you."

"Randy, you talk like we're a couple." John added. "How did you find out where we were?"

"Mike's mom."

Mike sighed. He should have known she would tell Randy. He also wondered if now was the time to tell Randy about their plans.

"Randy, we came up here to spend time with our girls and talk about our future." John said looking to Mike then back to Randy.

"All of our futures are in town. Where we live." Randy replied. That was the decision they made a while ago.

"No." John said quickly. "Brooke and I have decided to go to the city for college. We don't want to stay in town."

"But we all agreed." Randy said. He then turned to Mike. "You're staying aren't you?" Mike shook his head.

"Maggie and I are going with John and Brooke. We're going to get married and have a baby." Mike said.

"You knocked her up? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Why do you even care Randy?"

"You both know why. I've always been the one to take care of things so that you guys wouldn't have to get your hands dirty remember? Huh? Does the name Maryse ring a bell? Do you think that was easy for me?"

"Nobody asked you to make Maryse go away." Mike said sadly.

"But you sure as hell didn't stop me when I did it did you? Even though she was begging you for help. Then this new little bitch comes to town and wiggles her ass in front of you and you turn your back on all your friends let her in. Then you knock her up and have the balls to stand in front of me like a man and tell me that you four are leaving. Huh. What am I supposed to think about that?"

"What you did to Maryse is all on you. And yeah, we are leaving. And there's not a damn thing you can do to stop us." Mike said as he stepped forward. "And if you ever call the mother of my child a bitch again, you'll have hell to pay."

"What are you going to do? Sick your sister on me? Is she still a hellcat in bed Cena?" John punched him without even thinking. Randy recovered quickly and wiped the blood from his lip. He smirked at them a little. "I'm going to leave the two of you alone...for now. But we will pick this conversation up again real soon."

Both watched as he stalked away. They turned to each other and headed back in. Both knew Maggie and Brooke had watched from the window. They walked and saw the girls on the sofa.

"Everything okay?" Brooke asked them.

"It's alright." John replied. "Let's go upstairs. I need to talk to you."

"Okay." She got up and walked upstairs with him. She knew it was probably about Randy.

They walked into the bedroom and she sat down on the bed.

"So what's up?" She asked him.

"We told Randy we were leaving. He didn't take it well."

"You knew he wouldn't."

"I hoped maybe he would understand. Understand that we can't stay in town forever. We want more than that."

"Maybe he will come to realize it." She got up and walked over to him. "So, what did he say to make you hit him?"

"You saw that huh?"

"Yes."

"He asked me if you were still a hellcat in bed and I hit him."

"He was just trying to get a rise out of you and it worked."

"Yeah but you and he have been over for a while. I don't know why he continues to taunt me every time he gets angry. I know you loved him at one time and he was your first but he needs to realize that bringing it up is just stupid."

"Yes he does need to. Maybe I should talk to him. It might help."

"I don't really want you near him when he is angry."

"I know. So let's give him time to cool off. When we get back, I will talk to him."

John nodded and kissed her. He wasn't sure her talking to Randy was a good idea. He decided she wouldn't go alone. He would go with her.

Mike looked at Maggie as they sat in the living room. Randy had never been a terribly rational person and it scared him to think of what lengths he would go to in order to make sure that the four of them didn't leave. He walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's just Randy being Randy." Mike said. "Are you alright? Feeling sick or tired or anything?"

"No, I'm okay right now. I could go to bed though." She smiled. He smiled back at her and grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to their bedroom. He settled her against his chest and rubbed her back softly. He couldn't believe the nerve of Randy bringing up Maryse. It hadn't been his idea to get rid of her. Randy had decided that all on his own because he couldn't stand to see Mike happy. He'd held a grudge against the Mizanins since Brooke had dumped him. The only reason that he'd even hung out with them for so long was because Mike was the one who had created the formula. And he'd never regretted it more than he did right then. He kissed Maggie on the forehead and smiled as she looked up at him. He loved her with all his heart and he would not let history repeat itself.

Please Reivew!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy pulled up in front of Adam's house and sat in the car. Adam sighed as he looked out the window. He slipped on his jacket and walked out to Randy's car.<p>

"They're leaving. I knew they were up to something. They're leaving. John, Brooke, Mike and his little whore are leaving after graduation and moving to the city. Oh and get this, Mike knocked her up."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found out from Mike's mom where they were so I went up there. John told me that he and Brooke were leaving after graduation. Mike spoke up and said that he and Maggie were leaving too and that she was pregnant. Words were exchanged."

"Which one of them gave you that fat lip?" Adam asked.

"Cena. I just reminded him of who broke Brooke in first."

"Oh my God. That was like a million years ago. Why won't you just let that go?"

"Because it pisses him off to know he wasn't her first."

John and Brooke decided to go ahead and drive back that day. Mike and Maggie were staying the rest of the weekend. It had been Brooke's idea to go and let Mike and Maggie have some time.

"So, why did you want to leave?" John asked Brooke as they drove back to town.

"I thought Mike and Maggie wanted some alone plus I want to talk to Randy about things. I can make him understand we need to leave." She said as she texted Randy from her phone.

"Brooke, Randy is dangerous. I'm not sure you seeing him is a good thing."

"I'm not going alone. You're going too."

"Yeah I am and what makes you think you can convince Randy."

"Because he listens to me."

"I still think he wants you." John had always believed that Randy wanted Brooke back even though he was dating Paige. John believed that and the pills were why Randy stayed friends with them.

"He doesn't want me. He loves Paige." She said leaning over to John. She kissed him on the cheek. "And I love you. Nothing and I mean nothing will change that."

Mike sat in the living room staring at the fireplace. Maggie had been feeling a little tired so she'd gone to take a nap. He thought about what Randy had said about Maryse. He'd been right. Mike may not have been the one who'd killed her but he'd been there and he hadn't done anything to stop it. He closed his eyes and flashed back to that night.

XXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXX  
>the cars surrounded her as she was walking across the football field. She'd told Mike earlier in the day that she just couldn't accept his secret. That what'd they'd been doing to the adults had been wrong. She'd told him she'd leave town and never tell anyone. But Randy had other ideas. He'd convinced the others that they'd needed to get rid of her. So Randy had gathered them all up and they'd cornered her. They'd taunted her and thrown things at her. And then, out of the corner of her eye, she'd seen Mike. Her saving grace. Or so she'd thought. She'd reached for him, calling out his name and begging him for help. But he'd turned his back and walked back over to where Brooke and John were standing away from the crowd. He closed his eyes as the shot rang out from the gun that none of them had known Randy had. Then a couple of the guys wrapped her up and took her to the lake under Randy's direction. Mike hadn't been for sure but he'd thought that had been where they'd dumped her.<br>XXXXXXXXXEND FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked up as he saw Maggie walk into the room in his t shirt. She sat down on the couch next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He'd do whatever he had to do to keep Maggie and the baby safe. Even if that meant killing for them. He kissed Maggie on the forehead and she nestled further into his arms. He knew when they got back, he'd have to confront Randy. And he wasn't looking forward to it.

John and Brooke arrived at Randy's house and got out of the car. John took her hand as they walked up the walk way. John knocked on the door.

"John, Brooke, what are you doing here?" Randy's mom asked them.

"We came to see Randy."

"He is out back."

"Thank you." John and Brooke walked through the house and toward the back. They found Randy by the pool.

"John, I knew you would come to see me." Randy laughed before looking to Brooke. "Now, Brooke, I didn't expect you to come."

"We wanted to talk to you about us leaving." Brooke said as she and John sat down.

"Why do you even want to leave?"

"Because we can't stay here. We want to live life and go to college."

"You can go to college here like the rest of us."

"Randy, we want to leave and we are going to." John said to him.

"So that's it then?"

"Yeah. The decision is final and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Come on Randy don't you want to live your own life and not be tied to this place forever?"

"I like life the way it is. We own this town John. We can do whatever we want. We don't have to answer to anyone. Why would you want to give that up?"

"Because I want normal. I want Brooke and I to have a normal life."

Brooke knew that Randy wasn't' going to listen. "John, can you give me a few minutes with Randy?"

"I don't know." John didn't want her alone with Randy.

"I promise its okay." She said looking at him.

"Alright. I'm going to be right inside." He shot a glare at Randy as a warning. He kissed Brooke and headed in. Leaving her alone with Randy.

"So, what did you want to talk about alone?" Randy asked once John was gone.

"You have to understand where we're coming from Randy. John and I want to live a normal life. Be a normal family. I love him Randy and we both have dreams that are bigger than this town. Haven't you wanted something so much you could hardly stand it?" He looked at her and licked his lips a little.

"Yeah and it kills me that John's the one who has what I want." He said as he pulled her to him.

"Randy, stop." She said trying to pull away. "I love John."

"You loved me at one time and I know a part of you still does." He whispered to her. "Why else would you want to talk to me alone?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone because I thought I could reason with you on this."

"I like things the way they are. We have freedom to do whatever. Why would you leave that?" He pulled her closer to him.

"Because it's not normal. I don't want that anymore. I want to go to college and have a family with John." She pulled away from him. "Randy, you and I are over and have been for a while. I thought you moved on with Paige."

"I don't love Paige." He grabbed her arm again and pulled her back to him and whispered to her. "This is not over, Brooke. I get what I want. "

She pulled away and walked to the door. "You can't change what's going to happen. You have to deal with it." She didn't give him a chance to say anything. She grabbed John by the arm and they left the house and got in his car.

Randy decided he needed to send the four of them a little message. He got in his car and drove back in the direction of the cabin. He smiled to himself when he saw the Mike wasn't there. He could see Maggie clearly through the window and he walked up to the door and knocked. She looked out the window and sighed a little. She really didn't want to deal with Randy but she didn't want to be rude to any of Mike's friends either. She opened the door a little and he pushed it the rest of the way in. He grabbed her, careful not to hurt the baby and put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream and don't fight me or I will kill you. Do you understand me?" She nodded. He tied her hands behind her back and drug her out to the car and put her in the backseat. "Get comfy back there Mags, we're going for a little ride." He said as he pulled out of the driveway and off toward John's house. His parents were out of town and he knew that's where John and Brooke would be. He pulled across the street and watched in the upstairs window as John and Brooke made love. He knew the routine well. This wasn't the first time he'd sat and watched them. They'd make love and John would stay in bed while Brooke ran downstairs, in his t-shirt to grab a glass of water. And that's when he'd grab her. When she wasn't expecting it. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Maggie was sitting in the backseat crying. "Shut the fuck up. This is all your fault anyway." He said as he made eye contact with her.

"Wow that was incredible." Brooke said as she and John laid in his bed after making love. "What brought that on?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you." He smiled.

"I know how much." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too." She laid there for a minute before getting up. She slipped John's shirt on. "I will be right back."

"Make sure you get me something to drink also."

"Of course." She smiled as she headed downstairs.

Randy smiled when he saw her leave the room. He made sure Maggie was secure and he got out and headed to the house. He knew the backdoor would be unlocked. He walked around the house and to the back. He saw Brooke getting some glasses. He quietly opened the door and walked in. He made his way over to her. He quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Scream and I will kill you and John and then kill Maggie and Mike." He whispered to her. Brooke stayed silent. She didn't want anything to happen to Maggie, Mike or John. "Good girl."

He tied her hands in front of her and carried her out the back. He placed her in the backseat of the SUV with Maggie and he drove off. He always got what he wanted and they all would learn that.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike pulled up to the cabin from the store and grabbed the bags. Something didn't feel right in the pit of his stomach but he shook it off as his impending confrontation with Randy. He walked up to the steps and dropped the bags on the porch. Maggie's phone lay splintered in pieces and the front door was wide open. His heart jumped in his throat. He looked all over the cabin and couldn't find her. He didn't understand where she could be.<p>

John lay in bed wondering what was taking Brooke so long. She never took this long to get something to drink. He got up and pulled on boxers and jeans and headed downstairs. He figured maybe she was getting some snacks or something. He walked into the kitchen and saw the shatter glass on the floor and the door open. He ran outside to the back and saw no sign of her. He looked all over the house and saw no sign of her. He picked up his phone and called Mike.

"Hello?" Mike said in a worried tone.

"Is Brooke with you?" John asked not wasting words.

"No, I haven't seen her since you guys were here. Have you seen Maggie?"

"Maggie's with you isn't she?"

"I went to the store and came back. Her cell phone was smashed on the porch and the door is open."

"Hold on a sec, I got a text." John pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the picture that Randy had sent him. It was of Brooke and Maggie. Both of them looked terrified. "That motherfucker."

"What?"

"I know who has them. Meet me at your house in an hour."

Mike hung up the phone and got into the car and drove back to the town. He had a feeling he knew who had Brooke and Maggie. He quickly made it to his house and found John waiting.

"Who has them?" Mike asked him.

"Randy. He sent me this text." John showed him the text he had gotten.

"We have to find where he has them." Mike worried about Maggie, the baby and Brooke. Randy wasn't the most stable guy. "Why would he take them?"

"Because he still wants Brooke." John replied with some anger. "And he is mad we want to leave."

"So he goes about keeping us here by kidnapping them?"

"Yes, that was exactly his intention." Adam said. "I told him he was stupid. He's got them at the old mill down at the edge of town." He had driven by Mike's house and saw him and John. He couldn't let Randy hurt Brooke or Maggie.

Brooke watched as Randy paced in front of her and Maggie. She didn't know what he hoped to accomplish by taking her and Maggie. She looked over to Maggie who looked scared. Brooke knew she had to get Randy to let them go at least Maggie. She didn't want anything happening to Maggie or the baby.

"Randy, let us go or at least let Maggie go." Brooke said. "If you let her go, I will do whatever you want."

"Why would do that for someone you don't know well?" He asked turning to face her. "Oh that's right. She's knocked up with Mike's spawn."

"Just let her go. Please Randy, let her go. I will stay here with you and do what you want."

"Aww, baby believe me you'll do what I want anyway. And I promise I won't hurt her for now. I need her alive and well to make sure your brother shows up. Although I suspect you would be enough to get him here. You guys are so fucking close it makes me sick."

"Maggie has nothing to do with this. She has nothing to do with mine and John's decision to go."

"No, that maybe true. But she had everything to do with Mike's decision to go. He wants a normal life. He wants to be a family with this whore and their baby."

"She's not a whore."

"Really? Did she tell you why she moved here? Why she had to leave?" Brooke looked over at Maggie who had her head down. "Why don't you tell her Mags? Tell her how you claimed you were almost raped at a party and then you drove your sister and your car into the river?"

Brooke turned to Maggie. "Maggie, did your sister die?"

"She did in an accident."

"I'm so sorry. That must have been a terrible loss."

"That's all you can say." Randy said walking over to them. He pulled Brooke up from the chair. He wasn't going to let them be near each other beside he had something else planned for Brooke. "She killed her sister."

"It was an accident." Brooke said.

"Yeah right." He pulled Brooke from being Maggie and moved her to the bench nearby. "She isn't important right now."

"Randy, please let Maggie go." Brooke begged. "I told you if you did, I would do what you wanted. Please let her go."

"You are a fucking broken record on that. No one is leaving until I do what I want and get what I want."

"I'll convince him to stay." Maggie said causing Randy to turn and look at her. "Mike. I'll convince him to stay if you just don't hurt Brooke. You said this was my fault right? So let me be the one to make it right. I know you need Mike. He's the only one who knows the formula. So I'll convince him to stay if you let Brooke go."

"No, let Maggie go and I will convince John we have to stay and I will get the formula from Mike." Brooke added quickly. She couldn't let Maggie and the baby be hurt.

"Interesting propositions girls. What to do?" He smirked. "I know. I will let Maggie go if you Brooke, leave John and come back to me. And make sure Mike gives me that formula."

"Alright. Let Maggie go now and I will do what you ask." Brooke replied.

"NO!" Maggie said screaming. "You're pathetic you know that? She doesn't love you and you're still going to make her be with you against her will. Does that make you a man?"

"You shut your mouth." Randy said as he slapped her across the face. "You know what? I was going to let you go but you just fucked that all up. Now you have to sit here and watch what I do to her." Randy said as he grabbed Brooke and threw he down on the mattress he'd set up. "Don't you fucking move." He said to her as he walked over and grabbed the sides of Maggie's face. "You know, Mike sees something in you he never saw in any of the others. He says there's something special about you. Maybe when I'm done with Brooke, I can find out why Mike likes you so much." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and brought his lips close to her ear. "But….right now. You just sit back and enjoy the show." He said as he turned her chair so she was facing the mattress and watched as Randy forced himself of Brooke. She begged him to stop. But Brooke's cries of protest and Maggie's pleas for him to stop only seemed to urge him on. He finished and kissed Brooke on the cheek. He grabbed a bottle of water and smiled over at her as she lay there. "Rest for a few minutes sweetie. I'm not done with you yet."

Please Reivew!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Adam, John and Mike arrived at the warehouse and spotted Randy's car. They could hear screams from inside. Screams of fear and pain and then Randy's mad, maniacal laughter.<p>

"Please, don't do this!" Brooke said hoarsely, her throat raw from crying and the torment Randy had put her through.

"You shut up! I'm not done with you yet. But while I wait for you to recover...I might as well make myself acquainted with Mike's little whore too." He said as he walked over to Maggie and ran his hand down her face. "Mike has good taste. I'll give him that. Because you are beautiful."

"Just leave her alone." Brooke said trying to keep his attention on her. She couldn't let him hurt Maggie or the baby. "You want me not her."

"I said shut up!" Randy yelled at her.

John and the others heard Brooke yelling and then Randy right after. They knew they had to get inside and see what was going on.

"We have to get in there." John said starting to walk to the warehouse.

"John, stop. We need a plan." Adam said stopping him. "Randy isn't stable right now. I don't think he has been taking his meds. He is obsessed with Brooke. Do you know he watches her?"

"He what?" John and Mike said together.

"He watches her. I found out by accident. I was riding by and I saw him parked across the street from your house John. I pulled over and watched him. He looked up to your window and he watched you and Brooke. And that wasn't the only time I'm sure."

"I don't care what kind of plan we have. I'm going in to save Maggie and Brooke." Mike said to them. "Let's make our plan."

"I'll tell you what the plan is...we go in there and get the girls and whoop his ass." John said.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can reason with him." Mike said.

"There is no reasoning with him. He hates you and he hates John. If we go busting in there, he will probably kill Maggie." Adam said.

Randy grabbed Maggie by the hair and pulled her to him. She winced a little and tears streamed down her face.

"Awww, don't cry. Everything's going to be okay. And I'm sure you'll be a lot more fun than Paige. But not nearly as fun as Brooke." Randy said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll show you things you've never seen before." He said as he kissed her on the lips. He pulled back when she bit his lip and wiped away the little bit of blood that came from the wound. "I tried being nice but you're going to pay for that bitch." He said as he backhanded her across the face. She stumbled a little and he grabbed her and threw her on the mattress beside Brooke just as the door splintered open.

"Back the hell away from them." John said to him. He looked at Brooke and Maggie on the bed.

"Well, I figured it was just a matter of time before you came." Randy laughed. He saw Adam with Mike and John. "Well, you just had to be a turn coat huh."

"Randy, let them go." Adam said hoping to reason with him.

"Let me think about that." Randy said looking from the guys to the girls. "No, I don't think so."

"Randy, I will give you the formula just let Maggie and Brooke go." Mike said walking forward.

Randy walked over to the bed where both girls were. He looked from Brooke to Maggie. He pulled Maggie off the bed and walked over toward Mike with her. "Give me the formula and I'll give you Maggie."

He saw John and Adam moved toward Brooke. "No, no, no." He said moving quickly back and pointing the gun at Brooke. "Back away."

Mike walked toward Randy with a piece of paper in his hand. "Here is the formula. It's very simple."

"Great." Randy smirked as he took the paper and pushed Maggie to Mike. "Take your slut and go."

Mike held Maggie close and looked to Brooke. "What about Brooke?"

"No, Maggie only."

"Let Brooke go. She doesn't want you." John said to him. He was seething with anger. He wanted to rip Randy apart.

"Brooke is mine John. She always was." Randy smirked before kissing her cheek. "In fact in the time we have been here, I reclaimed her as mine if you know what I mean."

John ran forward and tackled Randy through a crate giving Brooke the chance she needed to run away. She ran over to where Mike and Maggie were standing and hugged her brother tightly. They looked to John and Randy who were each trying to get control. John managed to get control over Randy and started punching him. He kept punching over and over again.

Adam walked over and pulled John off. John pulled away and went back to hitting Randy. Adam tried once again but John wouldn't budge. Adam looked over at Brooke.

Brooke pulled away from Mike and walked over to where John was. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "John, stop please. He isn't going to hurt anyone anymore."

John heard and felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at what he was doing and saw that Randy was unconscious. He turned to Brooke. He got up off the floor and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I let him get you." He whispered to her.

"It wasn't your fault." Brooke replied softly as she hugged him tight. She looked passed John to Adam who was bending down to check on Randy. She saw Adam shake his head and she knew Randy was dead and that John had killed him.

John pulled away and looked at Adam who was by Randy. He looked at Adam's expression and then Brooke's. He knew immediately that he had killed Randy.

"Is…..is he dead?" Adam nodded.

"It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do to protect Brooke." Mike said as he wrapped Maggie further into his arms. He looked at her and smiled. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Leave it to me to get rid of the body. A few of the other guys weren't too happy with the way Randy had been doing things lately. It'll be taken care of." Adam said. "You guys should get out of here. Go to the city tonight. We will all manage." John nodded. Mike walked over and picked up the piece of paper that he'd given Randy in exchange for Maggie.

"Here There is no reason the rest of you guys should have to suffer just because we want to leave. Here's the formula. Just…..follow it exactly." Adam nodded.

Mike helped Maggie out of the warehouse while John helped Brooke. They got into Mike's car and headed home to pack before leaving. They had planned to wait until graduation but it was better to go ahead and go because of things.

Mike dropped John and Brooke at John's house. They were going to meet up at Mike and Brooke's. John sat down on the bed once they were inside. Brooke quickly packed for him. She knew he was thinking about what had happened. She walked over to him once she had packed.

"John, it's time to go." She said to him.

"How do I leave knowing what I did?"

John, you didn't mean to kill him. You were protecting me. Now, everyone will think he ran away." She took his hand. "We have to go."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better and I'm sorry that I killed him."

Brooke sighed. This wasn't going to be easy to deal with. "None of this is your fault. Randy was sick and he just lost it."

"No, Brooke. He wanted you. He watched you, well us for months. He was planning to get you somehow." He sighed. "He still loved you. He hurt you when he had you didn't he?"

Brooke looked at John. "Yes, he did. But he is gone now. We can leave here and began a new life elsewhere." She took his hand in hers. "I love you John. Let's leave and put this behind us."

He looked at her and saw the bruises from Randy. She was right. They needed to leave here. He stood up and they walked out of the room and out of the house and to his car. They headed to Brooke's to meet up with Mike and Maggie.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike packed as quickly as he could and looked over at Maggie as she sat on the end of his bed. She hadn't said much since they'd gotten there.<p>

"You alright baby?" He asked. She nodded.

"This is just so surreal. Someone had to die because we wanted to leave."

He stopped packing and walked over to her. "I know. But Randy was crazy. He wasn't going to let you and Brooke go."

"My heart knows that but my head says what happened was wrong. We watched as John killed someone and now Adam is going to get rid of the body. What about Randy's parents? They will have to live forever not knowing what happened to their son. That's just not right."

"I know." Mike sighed. He knew she was right. He had seen Maryse's parents leave the town not knowing what happened to their daughter. Could he do that to Randy's parents?

John and Brooke pulled up to the house and headed in. They went to Brooke's room for her to pack. She got out her bag and threw some clothes in it. She walked over to him.

"Let's go get Mike and Maggie." She said. "We need to go."

"I know. I just am thinking about our parents and Randy's parents. Won't they wonder where we are?"

"I know. That's on my mind too but our parents know we were going to the city for college."

"Yeah but what about Randy's parents? Will they be like Maryse's parents? Forever wondering what happened?"

"I don't know. We just have to focus on us right now. We can't change the past."

"Yeah." He kissed her and took her hand. They headed across the hall to Mike's room.

Mike held Maggie close as he sat down on the bed beside her. "Remember that first night up in the cabin?" She nodded. "Remember what I told you after we made love? That I would always protect you and that as long as I was alive, you'd never be alone?" She nodded again. "I mean that as much now as I did then. We have to leave. Not just to protect ourselves. But for Brooke and John and our baby. Adam will come up with something. He's good at that sort of thing. And he'll come visit in a month or two. But what happened had to happen. For all of us to be together."

"Alright." She said as Brooke and John walked in.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Brooke asked them.

"Yeah, let's go." Mike said getting up.

The four of them headed out of the house and to the cars. Mike and Maggie were going in his and John and Brooke in his. They would go to the city, find a place live and try to move on from this. They had left a note for their families saying they had decided to start their lives together and had gone to the city for college.

They had already been accepted to the state university there and they would find an apartment. And once they heard from Adam, they could go from there.

Three months later...

Maggie Mizanin sat in the chair looking out the kitchen window with her hand resting on her belly. The leaves were changing colors and there was a slight chill in the air. She smiled as Mike walked into the room with Brooke and kissed her.

"How are you feeling today?" Brooke asked as she hugged her sister in law.

"Pretty good. Although your nephew is playing soccer with my bladder."

"He is just excited." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah because his dad and Aunt Brooke are here." Maggie smiled. "But aren't we missing Uncle John?"

"He's working late. He will be here in a bit." Brooke laughed.

"I heard from Adam. Everything is good. Randy's parents believe their son was murdered in a nearby city by drug dealers. Adam and the others covered everything perfectly." Mike said. They needed to know how everything was.

"Alright." Maggie replied to her husband. They had been married in a civil ceremony not long after they came to the city.

"I think I'm going to head home. I need a nice, hot bath and some relaxing." Brooke said to them. She and John lived across the hall in the apartment building.

"You and John coming back over for dinner?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah we can do. I will see you in a few hours." Brooke hugged them both and walked out.

Maggie turned to Mike. "She still has a hard time hearing his name?"

Mike nodded. "John says she still has nightmares sometimes."

"She needs help. Maybe she should see someone."

"I will talk to John about it." He said. "In the meantime, how are you and my little man doing?"

"Great. We miss you when you're not here."

"I know I miss you both too. But with work and school, it's a bit hectic."

"I know. So a little birdie told me that John is ready to ask your sister a very important question."

"He's going to ask her to marry him?" Maggie nodded. "How do you know?"

"I helped him pick out the ring after the appointment he took me to."

"It's about time he asked her." He smiled. "I knew he would eventually. I'm just glad he finally is."

"I really think it will help her too." Maggie replied. "She knows he loves her but a part of her wonders if he is with her because they have been for so long or that he feels he has to because he didn't stop Randy until it was too late. She also still thinks she's not good enough for him anymore after what happened."

"How do you know that?"

"Because even though he didn't get that far with me, I felt not good enough. But you made me see that no matter what, you would always love me."

"And I mean that. I love you and our son more than anything. Don't ever doubt that. Okay?" Maggie nodded. "And it just so happens I have the night off. So why don't we go and take a nice long nap?"

John walked into the apartment after working. Things had been good since they moved but he worried about Brooke. There were nights that she would wake up screaming. He would hold her close and she would eventually calm down. He heard music coming from the bathroom when he walked in. He smiled and headed to it.

"You look relaxed." He said when he walked in.

"I just needed a little quiet time." She smiled. "How was work?"

"Exhausting."

"Maggie and Mike want us to come over dinner tonight."

"That sounds good." He kissed her. "I'm going to change."

He walked into the bedroom and got out the engagement ring he had Maggie help him pick out. He had wanted to plan a romantic dinner for two and then ask her. But last night she had a horrible nightmare that was one of the worst she'd had. So he had planned to ask her that night. He looked at the 1.5 radiant cut diamond on a platinum diamond encrusted band. He heard her get out of the tub. He took a breath and got down on one knee.

"So, I was hoping we could spend the day together…." She said when she came in. She stopped when she saw John down on one knee. "John?"

"Brooke, I love you and it would make me so happy if you would agree to marry me."

She started crying. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." He slipped the ring on her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure? I mean even after...what he did to me?"

"Hey, that's something that you couldn't control. I love you. I always have loved you. And I always will love you. And now, you're stuck with me. Forever." She wiped a few tears away and smiled, nodding.

"Forever."

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was filled with congratulations and preparations for the wedding. Brooke couldn't stop smiling. Mike was happy for his sister and for himself. Things seemed to be working out for both of them. Brooke headed to the kitchen and Mike followed. He wanted some alone time with his sister.<p>

"I'm happy for you and John." Mike said when he walked in the kitchen.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"He told me about the nightmares."

"I wish he hadn't. " She sighed.

"Brooke, you need to talk to someone. You can't deal with this alone. Pushing back and acting like it didn't happen won't help." He pulled her into a hug. "Brooke, I can't lose you and if you let this fester, it might blow one day. Please get help."

She sighed. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't." He said to her. "Please just go see someone and if they say you don't need therapy okay."

"He's right, Brooke." Maggie said as she and John walked in the kitchen. "You need to talk to someone."

"Okay, I will go talk to someone." She relented. "Will you go with me?" She asked Mike. He nodded.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Good. Now you and Maggie need to spend some time together. John and I are heading back to our apartment. Don't be too loud Twink." Mike rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Take your own advice."

John and Brooke headed back to their apartment and got ready for bed. "Brooke, I think therapy is a good idea."

"I know but I'm worried." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"About what?" He sat in front of her.

"About telling too much."

"I know you and I don't think you will tell too much." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Now, how about we celebrate our engagement."

She smiled as she kissed him and they were soon making love. It had taken her weeks before she had been comfortable with him again. He truly believed therapy would help her with the nightmares. Sometimes they were not bad and she was fine. Then there were some that would terrify her so much.

After John and Brooke left, Maggie and Mike sat in the living room. She rested her head on his chest as they sat on the couch and he had one hand on her stomach. Their son kicked and he looked down at her and smiled.

"I didn't think I would ever be here." He said. "Married with a beautiful little baby on the way." Maggie smiled.

"Me either." She said. "I hope Brooke will be okay."

"She will be. We just have to always be there for her."

"She's like a sister to me. I would never turn my back on her." Maggie said.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Every day. But it's getting easier to deal with. And I don't feel like it's my fault anymore. Thanks to you." He smiled before kissing her.

John watched as Brooke slept peacefully. He was glad that she agreed to marry him. He knew she had always wanted to have the wedding in their hometown but given everything she didn't want that anymore. He hated that she was dealing with all of this. With what Randy did to her and then watching him kill him. He would give anything to make it all okay for her. She was his world.

"Must you watch me while I sleep." Brooke asked waking up.

"You're beautiful when you sleep." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She laughed. She moved to rest her head on his chest. "John, I know you all are worried about me."

"We are."

"I think starting therapy is a good thing." She smiled at him. "And I want us to get married right away. I don't need a big wedding. I just want you, me, Mike and Maggie. A simple ceremony at the court house."

"Are you sure? Because we can do the big wedding." He wanted her to have the kind of wedding she wanted.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just want us to be married."

"Alright. If that's what you want, then that's what we will have."

"That's what I want. Just to know that we will be together for the rest of our lives."

"We will be. I promise you." She smiled and kissed him again before drifting off into a deep sleep again. John sighed as he laid there beside her watching her sleep. She'd been through so much in the last three months. They all had. But they'd done what they'd set out to do. They'd gone to the city to have a chance at a normal life. A chance they wouldn't have gotten back home.

Marc and Ellen Mizanin sat in the car on their drive to the city. It had been three months since they saw their children. They had to know what was up with them. The kids would call and write but it wasn't the same. Ellen had talked Marc into surprising the kids with a visit. She had to know what was going on. They pulled up to the apartment building and got out of the car. Ellen looked at the address and found Mike's apartment first and knocked on the door.

Mike heard the knock and got up from the sofa. He opened the door and was shocked to see his parents there. "Mom. Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Can't we come and see our children?" Ellen said to him. "We miss you guys."

"We miss you too." Mike said hugging them. "Come in."

"Maggie, how are you?" Ellen asked when she walked in.

"I'm fine Mrs. Mizanin." Maggie replied.

"Darlin, you're carrying my grandchild, it's safe to say you can call me Mom." She said as she hugged her.

"Has my son been taking care of you?"

"Yeah. He's been great."

"Where are your sister and John?"

"Across the hall like always. John proposed to her tonight."

"My little girl is getting married?"

"Yep. She is very happy." Mike smiled.

"Well, it's about time." Marc replied. "They have been together long enough."

"Yes, Marc they have." Ellen replied. "We need to go see our daughter and congratulation them."

"You might want to wait until morning, mom." Mike said to her. "They are probably celebrating."

"Right. Well, your father and I are going to stay in a hotel." Ellen said. "Since I know you probably turned the guest room into the nursery?"

"Yes, we did." Maggie smiled.

"Alright. Don't tell Brooke we are here. We want to surprise her."

"Okay." Mike smiled. "How are things back home?"

"Great. I feel bad for the Ortons though. It's still such a shock about Randy. He always seemed like such a nice boy."

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Adam got married."

"Married?"

"Yeah to Natalya. Last week I think. They plan on moving up here soon. They miss you guys."

"That's great. It will be nice to see them." Mike replied.

"Well, we better go check into the hotel. We will come by tomorrow and surprise your sister and then we will take you all out for lunch."

"Alright." Mike replied.

Mike and Maggie walked them to the door and gave them hugs. Once his parents were gone, Mike and Maggie headed to bed. He knew his parents would arrive early in the morning. He couldn't believe that Adam was moving there. He didn't think Adam would ever leave the town.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ellen and Marc took all the kids out to breakfast. Brooke smiled at her mother and father. She'd missed them. She hadn't mentioned anything about her engagement. Ellen knew enough to let Brooke bring it up on her own.<p>

"So, tell us what's going on?" Ellen said to everyone.

"Well, I have some news." Brooke smiled.

"What is it?" Ellen said excitedly.

"John and I are getting married." Brooke said showing her mom and dad the ring.

"Oh it's beautiful." Ellen smiled. "Congratulations to you both."

"Congratulations, baby." Marc said hugging his daughter. "John, you make sure to take care of our baby."

"Of course sir." John replied. "I will always protect Brooke."

"So when is the wedding?"

"Well, John and I talked and we want something small. Just a quick ceremony at city hall."

"You don't want a big wedding?" Mike asked. He knew Brooke always wanted the big wedding.

"No, we just want something simple."

"When do you plan to do this?" Ellen asked.

"As soon as possible. Maybe even today." Ellen smiled.

"How about us girls go shopping for a dress and you guys go get things squared away at city hall and we can go to dinner afterwards. To celebrate."

"Sounds great." Brooke smiled.

"Good." Ellen smiled. "Well guys, you get everything done and we will see in a few hours."

Brooke kissed John and Maggie kissed Mike and they headed out with Ellen to get a dress. Brooke wanted something simple. She just wanted to be married to John. That was all she had wanted. They arrived at a store nearby and started looking at some dresses.

"What about this one?" Ellen said holding up a dress that was covered in bows and lace.

"Mom, I'm not a dessert topping. I want something simple." Brooke replied.

"Brooke, how about this one?" Maggie said holding up a sleeveless A-line dress with simple beading around the neckline.

"I love it." Brooke smiled. She took it from Maggie and headed to the dressing room. Once she had it on, she stepped out.

"That's perfect, Brooke." Ellen said with a smile.

"It is and these will go perfect." Maggie said handing her a pair of 2inch white sandal heels.

"They're perfect." Brooke smiled. "I have my dress."

Ellen paid for it after Brooke took it off and they headed to the nearby beauty salon. "Mom, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, you're my baby girl and I love you. I want this to be special for you. I didn't get to be at your brother's wedding." She said smiling sadly. Maggie rubbed her belly and looked away from them. "Oh Maggie sweetie, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I love you as if you were my own. And as long as I get to be around when this little guy comes along, it will be alright." She hugged Maggie. "You're going to be a great mother and I know my son loves you."

"They're ready for us." Brooke said to them. She smiled at Maggie and then her mom. "We want to look our best."

Maggie nodded and followed Brooke. They got everything done and met the guys at the courthouse. Brooke had some things to sign dealing with the marriage license. Once she and John had everything signed. They were called in front of the judge.

"We are gathered here to join John Cena and Brooke Mizanin in marriage. Marriage is an honorable institution and not to be entered into lightly. John and Brooke, have you come here today to be married of your own free will?"

"We have." John and Brooke replied.

"John, do you take Brooke, as your wife?"

"I do."

"Brooke, do you take, John as your husband?"

"I do."

"The rings." Mike handed John the rings he had brought that day. "John, take the ring and place it on Brooke's finger and say with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." John said as he slipped the band with channel diamonds on it on her finger and it set perfectly against her engagement ring.

"Brooke, take the ring and place it on John's finger and say with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Brooke smiled as she slipped the band on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may the kiss the bride."

John smiled as he kissed Brooke. They were finally married. They turned to face her parents and Mike and Maggie. Everyone smiled as they left the courthouse.

Mike could tell that something was bothering Maggie. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You alright?" She nodded.

"Just something your mom said to me earlier. She wanted to do this for Brooke because they didn't get to be at our wedding. It made me a little sad I guess."

"Mom understood how I felt about you long before I did. A few days before we left, I told her about our plan and about the baby. She smiled at me and told me she knew the day would come when I found someone who completed me. And that she'd known all along it was you. She gets it Maggie. She understands. And she loves you."

Maggie smiled as the others joined them. They headed out to the restaurant for the celebration.

"I want to do a toast." Brooke said standing up. "I know normally the bride isn't supposed to make a toast but it's my party and I'll do what I want." She smiled. "I just wanted to thank each of you for being here today to share this with me and John. You all mean so much to me. Mike, you have been my best friend since before we were born. I couldn't be happier that you found Maggie and are expecting my nephew. Maggie, you are the sister I never had and always wanted. Mom and dad. You guys are great and I thank you for everything you have done for me. Finally, to my husband. I always knew we would end up married. I think I knew that from the first date. I love you and I can't wait for the rest of our lives."

"I can't wait for more grandbabies." Ellen said smiling over at Mike and Maggie.

"The first one is still baking Mom. Give us some time."

"Actually, you have two baking." Brooke said.

"What?" Ellen said excitedly. "When did you find this out?"

"A few days ago." Brooke smiled. "I'm about four weeks."

"That's wonderful." Maggie said getting up and hugging her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Brooke smiled.

"Congratulations man." Mike said to John. "Excited?"

"I am. I can't wait for the baby." John smiled.

"That's not why you asked Brooke to marry you was it?"

"No, I didn't know she was pregnant when I asked." John smiled. "The reason I asked Brooke to marry me is because she is the most beautiful woman in the world and I love her." Brooke smiled and kissed him.

"Good answer." Marc said. "Now, we are going to leave you kids. But before we go, we have a gift for each of you." He handed Brooke and Mike envelopes. They opened them up to find a few thousand dollars each.

"Mom, dad, this is very generous." Brooke said to them.

"You guys deserve them. They are wedding and baby presents." Marc replied. "Now, your mom and I have to leave. Call us if need anything."

Both Marc and Ellen hugged the kids and headed home. They were happy that the kids were happy and safe. After Randy was found dead, they worried about their children. Now they knew they were happy and safe."

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Adam and Natalya smiled as they knocked on the door to Maggie and Mike's apartment. Mike grinned when he opened the door and hugged each of them as he let them in.<p>

"It's good to see you." Adam said as he walked in. "Pretty nice little place you've got here."

"Thanks." Mike said to him. "So, I hear you guys are moving here."

"We are. We found a great apartment." Adam replied as he and Natalya sat down. "It was just time to leave."

"I guess we all have to leave someday." Mike smiled when Maggie came into the room.

"You look beautiful." Natalya said hugging her.

"Thanks." Maggie smiled.

"I guess Brooke and John are at their place?"

"Yeah, they got married today." Mike smiled.

"Well it's about damn time." Adam said laughing. "Next thing you know they'll be having a baby too."

"They are."

Adam laughed. "It looks like our lives are all going good."

"Yeah they are." Mike smiled. "So, have you guys decided about what to do for a job and things?"

"I got offered a job as a research assistant at a genetics lab." Adam replied. "The pay is pretty good."

"That's great." Maggie said.

"It is great." Mike added. "What about everyone else back home?"

"I left the formula with Jay. He's keeping things under control." He looked over at Natalya. "We just didn't want that life anymore. We wanted something real. And Nattie would have died if she couldn't be a part of the baby's life." Mike smiled.

"And I'm going to school. And we want to start a family soon." Nattie said smiling.

"That's great. It will be great to have you guys close." Maggie smiled.

"Well, it's late. So we will head out and see you in the morning. Do you think John and Brooke will join us?"

"I don't know. I don't think they are going on a honeymoon." Mike replied.

"Alright. Well we're going to go. See you in the morning." Natalya hugged Maggie and Mike.

"See you then." Mike said showing them out. That was six of them that had left the town and came to the city. He wondered was everything ending. Were the kids deciding to not drug their parents anymore?

They next morning, they all met at Mike and Maggie's for breakfast. Maggie tried to cook but Mike, Adam and John wouldn't let her. The girls sat in the living room talking while the guys made breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked Maggie.

"Like my insides are a soccer ball." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. I'm not the one with the morning sickness." Brooke laughed as John ran past them toward the bathroom. "Apparently, John has sympathy morning sickness."

"I guess that just shows you guys are connected more." Natalya laughed.

"Yep." She said as John came back from the bathroom. "Have some dry toast."

"Thanks." He replied when he headed back into the kitchen. The guys looked at him when he came back into the kitchen. "What?"

"I have never once doubted you and Brooke have this freakish bond but this proves it." Mike said laughing.

"Don't let him pick on you John. He eats two of everything I eat and some really gross combinations that I wouldn't touch." Maggie said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her and John both a Ginger Ale.

"And I have to work out twice as hard to keep looking this awesome."

Everyone laugh as the guys sat the breakfast on the table. "So, what's the plan for today?" Brooke asked as they ate.

"I thought we would could have a girls' day and let the guys have their own day." Maggie replied.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Natalya added. "Maybe do a little baby shopping."

"I think Brooke has already bought him two of everything. But it will give me a chance to spoil my future niece or nephew." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Oh lord this is going to cost me money."

"And the attitude might cause you sex tonight." Maggie said causing everyone to oooh and laugh.

"Yeah right. You can't refuse me. You love me too much." He said with the puppy dog face.

"Oh, I know that face. Look away Maggie. Look away. If you don't, you will give in." John said laughing.

"Just like you do." Brooke said giving him the puppy face too.

"See it's the Mizanin twin thing." John said looking away from Brooke.

Brooke laughed and turned him to face her. "You can't help but give in." She smiled and kissed him. "Now, us girls are going shopping. You guys do what you want."

The other girls kissed their guys and the girls soon heading out leaving the guys in the apartment. "Well, if Cena here can keep his morning sickness at bay, I say we go play golf and talk." Mike said to them.

"Ha ha. Can your fat ass still fit into your golf pants or are you going to have to wear your sweats?"

"Oh yeah, I totally missed you guys." Adam said laughing. "So let's get ready to go play golf guys."

The girls arrived at the baby store and began looking around. "So, Brooke any ideas for the nursery?" Natalya asked her.

"No. I want to wait until we found out what we are having. So let's just look today and maybe pick up some gender neural stuff." Brooke replied.

"Sounds good." Maggie smiled. "I'm so excited to have a niece or nephew."

Brooke smiled. "So Natalya, you and Adam want to start a family right away?"

"Yeah. We want a normal life."

"I can understand that." Brooke replied.

"So I guess the guys are playing golf probably."

"So are." Maggie laughed. She picked up a little onsie that said my aunt loves me. "Oh I have to get this for the baby." She held it up for Brooke.

"I love that." She smiled. She looked up and thought she saw Randy standing across the food court watching them. She hadn't told any of the others but she kept thinking she'd seen him a lot lately.

"Brooke, Brooke." Maggie said getting her attention.

"What?" Brooke said turning to her and Natalya.

"Are you okay?" Natalya asked looking where Brooke had been looking.

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah I just thought I saw someone from work. But it wasn't." She smiled.

"Okay, let's go have lunch." Maggie suggested.

"Great." Brooke smiled and looked one more time at the place where she thought Randy had been and didn't see anything. She breathed a sigh of relief and headed out with Maggie and Natalya.

She couldn't get away from him. She saw him in her dreams. That cocky smirk and those angry, blue-gray eyes piercing right into her soul. She'd heard his voice, felt his breath on her ear and felt his hands, his body on hers. She could sometimes still feel him forcing himself inside her. He'd been trying to get back at John when he'd taken her. But he'd done so much more than that, he'd destroyed a little part of her. And every day a little more died.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Brooke was pretty quiet the rest of the day and something about it unnerved Maggie. She sat in bed that night thinking about how distant Brooke had been. How unlike herself. And she hoped she could get to the therapist soon and get it all worked out.<p>

Brooke was in the bedroom asleep when she felt someone sit down on the bed next to her. She felt her hair being brushed off her shoulder and a pair of lips trace a path down her neck. It felt different from John but still familiar. Like Randy used to kiss her. She turned over slowly and closed her eyes as Randy laid there smiling at her.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as he grabbed her wrists and pushed her down on the bed.

"You can't be here. You're dead." She whispered as he got on top of her.

"Don't you know Brooke? You can never get away from me. You'll always be mine." She gasped as he leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes popped open and she sat up in bed, a cold sweat drenching her.

"Brooke, are you okay?" John asked sitting up next to her. "Brooke?" She just sat there not answering him. "Brooke, are you okay?" He placed his arm around her. "Brooke?"

"What?" She said turning to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

"Where were you? It was like you were a hundred miles away."

She sighed. "Do you believe a dead person can be so unable to rest that they haunt another person?"

"I never thought about it." He looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just a question." She smiled. "I'm going to take a shower. I think it will help me sleep."

He watched as she headed into the bathroom. He couldn't help but wonder what made her ask the question. Something was going on with her and he wasn't sure exactly what it was.

Brooke stood under the spray of the shower and cried softly. Randy was haunting her. He was everywhere she looked and it was driving her crazy. She finally understood what everyone had been saying. She needed help. She couldn't deal with this alone.

She finished the shower and got changed into some pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom. She saw John sitting up in the bed.

"Do you feel better?" He asked her.

She sighed and got into bed beside him. "I think I need to talk to someone. A therapist."

"Are you okay?"

"I just need to work through things."

John nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I understand. We will find you a great therapist." She smiled and got comfort in the bed with him. She hoped the therapist could help her with Randy haunting her. John kissed her on the forehead and they drifted off to sleep. He was worried about her. He decided that he would look for a therapist soon. He just hoped it would be in enough time.

Mike sat up thinking about what Maggie had told him about how Brooke had acted at the mall. He was worried. But he knew what she was going through. Sometimes he could still hear Maryse calling out to him in his dreams. And for the first time, he realized what Randy had taken from all of them. e He had taken away their peace of mind.

The next morning John left for work. He told Brooke he would find her a therapist. He decided to ask around at work and see if anyone had any suggestions. After John left, Brooke headed to work at the bridal shop. She didn't have classes that day so she was scheduled to work from nine to three. She arrived at the shop and headed in.

The day was going like normal until she had a blond come in for a fitting. Brooke was helping her into the wedding dress when she saw Randy standing by the door that led to the backroom. She closed her eyes and opened them again and saw he was gone. For the rest of the day, she caught glimpses of him all over the store. Finally three o'clock arrived and she headed home. She hoped once she was safely at home, he would gone. She got in and changed clothes and pulled out some things to make dinner. She heard a knock on the door and looked out the peephole. She could have sworn she saw Randy leaned against the wall across the hall. She closed her eyes and looked again and he was gone. She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen stopping dead in her tracks. There he was. Standing in the kitchen smiling at her.

"Hey baby." He said as he walked toward her. "Did you miss me?"

"You're not here. You're not real."

"Not anymore. Johnny boy made sure of that didn't he? But not before I did some real damage." Randy said. "He killed me because of you. My death is all your fault." He said. She closed her eyes as the words kept repeating growing louder and louder every second. She covered her ears but she could still hear him.

John arrived home from work and walked into the apartment. He knew Brooke was home as he had seen her car out front. He walked into the living room and didn't see his wife. He checked the kitchen and the bedroom. He heard the shower from the bathroom and headed in. The sight shocked him. Brooke was sitting in the shower with it running over her and she was rocking back and forth. He opened the door and felt the water and it was freezing cold. He turned it off and got a towel. As he got closer, he finally heard what she was saying and he could see the tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Brooke said over and over again.

"Brooke." John said as he got into the shower with her. He wrapped the towel around her and pulled her to him. He could feel her shaking and crying. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said over and over again.

"Shh, it's okay." He held her close as she finally stop saying I'm sorry and just cried. He picked her up and carried out of the bathroom and helped her dry off. He laid her down on the bed and got his cell phone to call Mike. He was just about to dial when he heard a knock at the door. He left Brooke and headed to the door and was shocked to find Mike standing there. "Mike, I was just about to call you."

"I know something's wrong with Brooke. What's going on?" Mike asked as he and Maggie walked in.

"I came home and she was sitting under a freezing cold shower just saying I'm sorry over and over again. I couldn't get her to say anything more. I dried her off and she is in the bedroom. I'm really worried."

"I need to see her." Mike walked into the bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed rocking back and forth crying. "Brooke?" he asked softly as he sat down beside her. She looked over at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't escape him. He's everywhere I look, everywhere I turn. It's all my fault. He died because of me. It's all my fault and now he's never going to leave me alone. He's going to haunt me until the day I die."

Mike looked at John and Maggie. He held his sister close. "It wasn't your fault. Randy is the one who did this not you." Mike said softly as she continued to cry.

"He said it was my fault. He said I would always be his." Mike sighed and looked at John. He motioned for him to come over to the bed.

"Brooke, Randy isn't here now, is he?" Mike asked her.

Brooke looked and saw Randy in the corner of the room. He was smiling at her. "They know it's your fault. They blame you. They just won't tell you." He walked over to where she was with Mike. "The sooner you come to terms with it, the sooner you can come home to me Brooke."

"He's here." She whispered. "And he wants me to come with him. He says you all blame me and that you just won't tell me."

"We need to get her to a hospital. Now. I'm scared for her." Maggie said.

"I'm not good enough for you John. I'm not good enough. I never will be." Brooke said. John grabbed her shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"I love you Brooke. You and our baby. You're my wife and you mean the world to me. You will always be good enough for me. Always. I love you and he couldn't scare me away when he was alive. He's damn sure not going to do it now that he's dead. He's dead Brooke. He's gone and he can't hurt you. He can't have any power over you anymore unless you let him."

"We need to get her to a hospital." Mike said to him. "John, she needs help."

John nodded and helped Brooke up. They walked out to the car and they were soon on the way to the hospital. Brooke seemed to calm down as they did. She clung to John as Mike drove. All of them were desperately worried about her. Would she be okay?

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Brooke sat in the therapy room a month later and sighed. She'd been talking about Randy a lot. And it had helped she didn't see him everyday anymore. She didn't hear his voice inside her head all the time. But he still invaded her dreams from time to time. When John and Mike had taken her to the hospital that night, the doctor had talked them into convincing Brooke to commit herself for 30 to 45 days. She agreed since they both thought it was for the best. Now she was a few days from when she would get to leave.<p>

"Brooke, the last month you have made progress." Dr. Shawn Michaels said to her. "Do you still see Randy anywhere?"

"Only in my dreams now from time to time."

"That's good." He made notes in his file. "Why do you think you started seeing him to begin with?"

"Because of the way he died. It was tragic and sudden." She had managed to avoid telling the doctor that John had killed Randy. She couldn't and wouldn't tell him.

"So, after Randy kidnapped you and Maggie and he raped you, he left town?'

"Yes. John, Mike and the others found me and Maggie and Randy managed to escape. He was found dead a few weeks later."

""And you blamed yourself for his death?"

"If he hadn't been trying to convince me to leave John, he wouldn't have taken us. He wouldn't have left town when they cornered him."

"What happened to Randy wasn't your fault. It was his own doing. Just like him raping you wasn't your fault. It was his own doing."

"Then why do I feel like it is?" She sighed. "I don't think he will leave me alone permanently."

"Brooke, I think now that we have this under control, he will. We have made great progress. The medication we have you on will help with the delusions you have of Randy. You are better."

"Okay." Brooke knew she could only wait and see if she still saw Randy when she left the hospital.

Maggie and Mike sat in their apartment. It had been a rough couple weeks. Mike sat on the couch zoned off into his own reality. He smiled when he felt Maggie's arms wrap around his neck from behind and she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking about Brooke. How could I have let it get this bad? She's my sister. I'm supposed to protect her."

"You couldn't have protected her from this. She needed more help than we could give her."

"But I didn't see how far gone she was?" He walked over to the window. "Were there signs that she was losing it and seeing Randy? And I didn't see them. How did none of us see it? She was slipping further into this despair."

"She hide it. She thought she could deal with it herself but it was just too strong. But she is getting the help she needs and she will be better."

"Yeah because John and I convinced her to commit herself to a mental ward. To say that she was crazy."

"She isn't crazy. She is hurt and confused. But the doctors will help her and she will be better." Maggie said as someone knocked on the door. She figured it was John. She walked over and was shocked to see Mike and Brooke's parents there.

"Ellen, Marc what are you guys doing here?"

"I called them." Mike said as he walked up behind her. "They need to be here for her now too. I told them the truth about what happened. All of it."

"All of it?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." Mike said as his parents walked in.

"I'm just in shock." Ellen said as she sat down. "Randy kidnapped Maggie and Brooke. He raped Brooke. John is the one who killed him when he wouldn't get away from Brooke. Now Brooke is in a mental ward because she thought Randy was haunting her. This is just too much."

"I know it is." Mike replied as he and Maggie sat down too. "And I know we should have told you the truth from the beginning. But you have to swear to us that you won't tell anyone. John was doing what he had to do to protect Brooke. If we hadn't gotten there when we did, he'd have raped Maggie too."

"You're asking us to keep this a secret?"

"You don't understand Mom. We don't need your judgment right now. We need your support. Brooke and John need your support. She's pregnant with your grandchild and she's been through a lot in the last few months. These are your choices, support us and keep this quiet or cut all ties with us and turn us in. I'll leave it up to you."

Marc looked at his wife and then his son. "We won't tell anyone son. We will help you guys." He turned to Ellen. "We will keep this secret for our children. We owe it to them to protect them and that includes John and Maggie. They are a part of our family now."

Ellen nodded her head in agreement. "Alright. I just wish you kids would let us in on these things when they happen. It's almost like we don't know you guys anymore."

"We were just trying to protect everyone. The fewer people who knew about what Randy did and what John did the better." Mike replied.

"Yes but now your sister is paying the price." Ellen replied. "I have to see her and I need to see John."

"John is probably on his way to the hospital." Maggie added.

"Alright. Then we all go." Marc said to them. "I don't want anyone making a scene either. Brooke has been through enough." He said looking at his wife. She nodded.

John arrived at the hospital for the weekly sessions with Brooke and smiled when he saw her sitting in the garden.

"You're outside today. That's a good step." She smiled and nodded.

"It's been a good day. The doctor came by and did a check up on the baby. Everything's fine. They said I might be able to get out soon. Come back home to you."

"I would love that." He said as he reached out for her hand. He stopped for a second to look at her and she smiled and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. He smiled again. This was the most they'd been able to touch since she'd come there. "You're not still afraid of me are you?"

"I've never been afraid of you John. Never. I understand why you did what you did. He'd have hurt me even worse if you hadn't. You saved my life. And Maggie's. And I will always love you for that."

"I'm just sorry I didn't see how much pain you were in."

"I didn't want you too." She leaned and kissed him gently. "I was so sure I could handle this and it worked for a while. Then it didn't anymore and I started to see him everywhere. He was the first boy I ever loved and my first. I guess that always bonded me to him. When all that happened, he wasn't the guy I knew. He was someone different but I couldn't shake the bond once he was gone. And I guess that's why I started to see him."

"Do you still see him?"

"Not as much. Only now occasionally in my dreams. But Dr. Michaels said that's to be expected." Brooke looked at John. "Getting back to you and our life is what I want. I don't want to be stuck in the past reliving this. We can't change that Randy is dead or what he did. But I want to get better and get on with my life." John nodded. "I think I need to deal with it in my dreams the next time I see him. I need to know that he forgives us and to let him know that I forgive him too."

"Sounds like you're dealing with this all pretty well. I'm proud of you." She smiled.

"Thanks. I'm proud of you. A lot of guys would have bolted by now. But you stuck by me."

"Because I love you. I told you from the beginning that it was going to take a lot to run me off. And now, you and the baby are stuck with me."

She smiled and kissed him. They sat there looking out at the garden. She was getting better and would soon be out. But she had to deal with Randy in her dreams to do that. She only hoped she could.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike, Maggie, Ellen and Marc arrived at the hospital and Mike smiled seeing Brooke in the garden. She saw him coming and got up off the bench wrapping him in a hug. "It's so good to see you Twink. I miss you so much."<p>

"I missed you too." He said as he hugged her back.

Brooke looked past him and saw her parents. "You told them?"

"Yes." Mike replied. "They needed to know what was going on."

Brooke nodded and hugged Maggie and then her parents. "Well, everyone sit down."

Ellen looked at John and sat down by Maggie. She couldn't believe that he had killed someone even if it was to protect her daughter. How could she be okay with it and how could she be okay with him not in jail for it? Brooke noticed her mom ignoring John and sighed as she sat beside him. She looked at her mom.

"Why don't you just say what you're thinking?" She said to her.

"I'm not thinking anything." Ellen replied.

"I know you are. So just say it."

Ellen looked around and made sure no one was near. "Alright. I'm not okay with this. I'm not okay with John killing someone and getting away with it. I'm not okay with you all covering for him. And I blame him for what is happening with you Brooke."

"It's not his fault. Randy is the one who took me and raped me. John was protecting me and saving me from him. I trust John with everything. He is my husband and the father of my child." Brooke looked at her dad. "If neither of you is okay with John or anything, then you can go back home and leave us. And if you think you're going to tell the police or anyone, we will all deny it and say something different. Who would the cops believe? Parents unhappy with their daughter's husband or six people with the same story."

"He did this to protect her. To save all of us. Randy was sick. He tied me down and made me watch as he hurt her. And he was going to do the same to me. He planned on killing us and then Mike and John. He would have killed us. You wouldn't have Mike or Brooke or your grandchild. And Randy would never have left us alone." Maggie said sadly. "I'm on his side. And if you choose not to keep this secret, you won't ever see my son."

"Mom, dad, I'm in agreement with Maggie and Brooke. John was protecting my family. I will always be grateful to him for taking care of Brooke and Maggie." Mike looked at them. "You can accept this and be a part of our lives or you cannot and you can leave. The choice is yours."

Marc looked at his wife and then his children. "I want to be a part of your lives and I'm going to be. I will not turn anyone in. John, I'm grateful that you save my daughter and I'm grateful that you punished the person who hurt her. You will always be the best person for my daughter in my book."

"I had no idea he'd tied you down." Ellen said looking at Maggie. She looked at John. "Thank you for saving them. Just...just give me a little time to come to grips with this. But I won't turn you in. I do love you John. Like you were one of my own. And my daughter is damn lucky to have you."

Marc smiled at his wife and then stood up. "Well, I think this has been a trying day for everyone. Your mom and I going to the hotel and we will see you tomorrow."

Brooke nodded and hugged them both. They left leaving John, Maggie and Mike there. Mike turned to his sister. "See everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so."

"So, when can you come home?"

"I don't know. I still have some things to work through according to Dr. Michaels. He wants to try to put me under, well asleep, to help me confront Randy in my dreams."

"You still see him?" Mike asked hoping she didn't.

"Only in my dreams. So Dr. Michaels wants to try to stop that."

"Alright." Mike sighed a little. He thought and hoped she was getting better. But how much better could she be if she was still seeing Randy. Even if it was in her dreams.

"It's getting therapy time." Brooke said noticing the time.

"Alright. We will come back tomorrow." Mike and Maggie hugged her and they left.

John turned to Brooke. "I will be back later."

"John, you have to work. Go to work and come back and see me tomorrow. I'm fine."

"Alright." He leaned in and kissed her. "I will be back tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

He bent down to her stomach. "I love you too little baby."

She laughed. "I will see you tomorrow." He kissed her again and headed out.

She sighed as she walked to Dr. Michaels' office. She hoped this would have the effect on her to deal with this and then she could home. She opened the door and walked in.

"Brooke, glad you came. I think we can make some progress today." She nodded and lay back on the couch. He put her under and waited for her to fall into a deep sleep. Brooke looked around the room and saw him standing in the corner of the room, barely in the shadows. He walked out and smiled at her.

"Hello baby."

"I know why you're here. You're here because you blame me for your death." She said. "And I'm sorry that you died. I'm sorry that John was the one who killed you. But you brought part of it on yourself. We were over Randy. Done. We had been for a long time and I was never going to come back to you. I'm sorry that you couldn't accept that. But I forgive you for what you did to me. John and I are married and we're having a baby. I'm happy. I love him. I'll always remember you. You were my first love. But I've got to let you go. You can't have the power here anymore. I have so much to look forward to. And I won't let you rob me of that."

Randy sat down beside her. "I loved you more than anything. I wanted nothing more than for us to be together. We were supposed to be together. You were the first girl I loved. I still love you."

"I do love you but not the same way anymore. You always have a piece of my heart. But I love John. He was always who I was meant to be with." She looked at him. "I need you to let me go and stop haunting me. I need you to forgive me for what happened."

He looked into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I do forgive you and I'm sorry about what happened and what I did. But I don't regret that I loved you. There was never anyone else for me. Just you."

"I know that. But you have to let me go Randy. You have to let me go." He nodded.

"Goodbye Brooke. Tell John I said to take care of you." She smiled and nodded.

"I will. Rest now." He walked back into the shadows and disappeared. She groaned slightly and opened her eyes smiling.

"I take it you had a good dream?" Shawn said to her.

"I did. I said goodbye and that I forgive him for what he did. He said he forgive me too. He can rest now."

"Good. I think that was what needed to happen." Shawn made some notes. "Let's end our session today and we will pick up tomorrow. I think with this breakthrough, you can go home soon."

"Great." She smiled as she walked out. She was close to going home and she had finally put Randy to rest. Now she hoped she could get on with her life with John and their baby.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Brooke was released to go home. She hadn't seen Randy in her dreams anymore and she was relieved that the whole thing was behind her. She was looking forward to putting her life back together with John and the baby.<p>

"Brooke, I'm placing you on some medication to keep the nightmares at bay. It's an antidepressant. Just for a little bit." Shawn said as she was packing her things to go home.

"Alright." She said to him. She had to wait for John to sign her out.

"Ready to go?" John said walking in.

Brooke turned to him and smiled. "Did you sign me out and get the information?"

"Yes, you are already to go." He picked up her suitcase and took her hand as they headed out. "Mike and Maggie and everyone are waiting at home."

"Great. I'm so ready to go home." She smiled as they got to the car. They were soon on their way home. She would have to continue outpatient therapy. She leaned over and kissed him. "I missed you so much." He smiled.

"I missed you too."

"Let's get you home."

They headed home and soon arrived at the apartment. Mike had invited their parents and Adam and Natalya over. He hadn't told John that he had planned a little welcome home party for Brooke. John helped Brooke out of the car and they headed up to the apartment. John opened the door and everyone yelled surprised.

"Oh my god, did you guys all plan this?" Brooke said with a smile. "This is great."

"Well, we wanted to celebrate that you were better and home." Maggie said hugging her.

Brooke smiled. "When is my nephew coming?"

"God, soon I hope." Maggie laughed. Brooke touched her belly and smiled.

"You're going to be a great mother."

"So will you."

"I hope so."

"Well." Ellen said. "We have a lot of food. So let's eat."

The group gathered around and soon were enjoying the food. Everyone left soon after and John and Brooke headed to their place.

"So, you feel okay right?" John asked as they were in their apartment.

"I do. I feel really good."

"Brooke, what happen with Randy in therapy?"

"I confront him about things and told him I forgave him. And he would always have a place in my heart but that I was always meant for you." She smiled.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he forgive us for what happened. That he always loved me and he had just wanted us together again. He also told me to tell you to take care of me." She looked at her husband. "He is at peace now and I am too." John smiled. "I think things are going to be okay now."

"Good. I was worried about you." He said hugging her. "And God I missed having you in bed every night."

"I missed you too. But some good did come out of this. I know what I'm meant to do now. I meant to help people like Randy. I'm going to go into Psychology."

"I think that's great. You would be perfect."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Now, I've been away from you for over a month and I want nothing more than to spend some time together." She kissed him and took his hand and led him to their bedroom.

Mike looked over at Maggie as they watched a movie. "Thank you for everything."

"What for?"

"For supporting me and Brooke even when she wasn't herself."

"You're my husband. She's my family. Family always sticks together right?" she said. He leaned in and kissed her and the baby kicked.

"I think he's jealous of me already." Mike said putting his hand on her stomach.

"He loves you. That's just his way of expressing how happy he is." Mike smiled big.

"I missed you so much." John said as they laid there after making love.

"I missed you too." She smiled. "So, the doctor said the baby is healthy and right on schedule. Everything that happened and the medication they gave me didn't hurt it."

"That's good. I worried about you and the baby. What about the medication they have you on now?"

"It's safe for the baby." She looked up at him. "I'm a little nervous about the baby but I know everything will be okay."

"You're going to be a great mother. I know it. Our baby is the luckiest in the world. Because we will love this baby so much."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're going to be a great dad. Especially since you will have to balance out the crazy." She laughed.

"Brooke, you aren't crazy. Everything is behind us now. All we need to focus on is us and our baby. And I think it's a little girl. It would make sense since Maggie and Mike are having the boy."

"You know it doesn't work like that." She smiled big at her husband.

"No but I have a feeling that it's a girl."

There was a furious knock on the door. John looked at her and answered the door to see Mike standing there.

"I need your help. Maggie's in labor."

"Did you call 911?" Brooke asked walking to the door.

"No, we can take her to the hospital."

"Alright. Why don't you get her bag?" Brooke said pointing to Mike. "John, you get the car. And I will help Maggie. Get moving guys."

John grabbed his car keys while Mike got her bag. Brooke headed over to the apartment and helped Maggie into the car. They were soon on their way to the hospital.

"Oh My God, this hurts so bad." Maggie groaned out.

"It's going to be okay baby. Just breathe." Mike said as he held her hand.

"We are never having sex again." She said as another pain hit. Brooke looked at John and laughed.

"Its okay baby, just breathe." Mike repeated.

They pulled up to the hospital and Mike helped Maggie into a wheelchair and into the ER. She was taken upstairs to labor and delivery. John and Brooke headed to the waiting room.

"So, are you going to yell at me when you're in labor?" John asked her as they sat down.

"That depends on how painful my contractions are." Brooke laughed. "But I know it's worth it. "

Mike sat beside Maggie holding her hand. She looked over at him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alright Maggie, it's time. I need a big push and then your son will be here." She squeezed Mike's hand as she started to push. "Okay, here he comes. You have a healthy little boy." He showed them the baby.

Mike kissed Maggie on the head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as the nurse gave her the baby now that he was cleaned up. She gently kissed his head. "Welcome into the world my little boy."

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Brooke and John knocked on the door and smiled seeing Michael Felix Mizanin. Brooke smiled at his name as she held him.<p>

"He's so beautiful." She said smiling at her brother. "How'd he get his name?"

"He was named after his dad and his godfather." Maggie said. "After all, there's a good chance he wouldn't be here if you guys hadn't saved us." She said looking at John.

"I'm glad I could save you guys." He smiled. He looked over at Brooke. Even with what happened after Randy's death, he wouldn't change it. He had done what he had to do to save Brooke and Maggie. He would have done anything to protect Brooke and he would always protect her.

"Well, we will let you both rest." Brooke said to them. "I'm sure mom and dad will be here soon to see him."

Mike hugged his sister. "I love you Brooky."

"I love you too. You're my bro." She hugged him and then moved to hug Maggie. "He is beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Maggie smiled. "Make sure you come back tomorrow."

"We will." She smiled. "Now, get some rest."

Mike and Maggie nodded as Brooke and John left. John took Brooke's hand as they walked to the elevator.

"Are you okay?" John asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. We can't not talk about it. "She smiled. "I'm fine, John really. This is a happy occasion." He smiled and kissed her.

"I can't wait for our little one to be here." She smiled. "I just want our little girl to be happy and healthy. And I can't wait for you to look at our baby the way Mike looked at his."

"Little girl?"

"I have a feeling."

He smiled and kissed her. "I can't wait to hold this little one in my arms. I'm going to be the best daddy and she is not dating until she is twenty-five."

Brooke laughed. "Spoken like a true daddy but you know you can't stop that from happening."

"The hell I can't. We've got a hall closet and we can get her fitted for a chastity belt when she's big enough." Brooke laughed.

"That's so middle ages of you."

"I'm just protecting my daughter."

"And what would have happened if my dad had done that with me?"

"A lot but he didn't." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm glad he didn't but that doesn't mean I won't do it to our daughter."

"I am so going to have to be the voice of reason where you and our daughter are concerned."

He laughed. "Oh yeah."

Mike sat in the hospital room holding Mikey and smiled when his parents walked in. Ellen smiled and took the baby from him cradling him lovingly.

"He's so precious." She said. "Hi little one. I'm your Nana." She smiled when he cooed at her. She looked over at Maggie who was asleep in bed. "Now you help her with this baby Mike. Don't you let her get too worn out okay?"

"I will Mom. I promise. I love her. She means everything to me." Ellen smiled. Marc smiled at his son.

"Have your sister and John seen him?" Mike nodded.

"They just left so Brooke could go home and rest." Ellen nodded. She was just in awe of her grandson. And in a few months she would have another grandchild. Despite how worried she was about Brooke and her mental status, she was genuinely happy about the baby.

Mike noticed his mom's face. He walked over to her. "Mom, this is a happy occasion. Stop worrying about Brooke and focus on the happiness of the situation."

"I am." She smiled. "I'm happy I'm getting two grandchildren this year. What more could any mother ask for?" She smiled. "And I'm glad Brooke is getting better. Promise me you'll look after her. Help her and John with whatever they need."

"Always Mom."

John looked over at Brooke as she slept. He couldn't wait for their daughter to be born as he was certain it was a girl. He was happy that Brooke was home from the hospital but he couldn't help but be worried. The doctors had assured him that she was fine now and the medication was doing its job. So he knew all he could do was wait and see.

Mike looked at Maggie as she slept with their son in her arms. He smiled softly. It was a beautiful sight. He thought about Brooke and all she'd gone through and hoped the rest of her pregnancy was uneventful. He just wanted his sister back.

John rushed to the bedroom when he heard Brooke scream. He walked in and saw her sitting up in the bed. "Brooke, are you okay?"

She looked at him. "Yeah, just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed as he sat down and put his arm around her. "It was about the baby and me."

"Alright."

"It was the birth of the baby. She arrived and she was healthy."

"Then what made you scream, baby?"

"I didn't make it. There was some kind of problem and I died in the dream."

He pulled her closer. "Baby, it was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I hope not."

"Come on, I will lay down with you." She got comfortable with her head on his chest and wrapped in his arms. He held her close. He couldn't stop his mind from worrying. He knew this was just a random dream she had and not something else but he couldn't help but think it could be. Would she always have dreams that were so real and upsetting? He had a feeling he would always worry about her mental condition. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her on the temple.

"It was just a dream baby. It was just a dream." He whispered. He felt a sudden peace wash over him. He knew he was right where he needed to be. With Brooke wrapped in his arms. He was put on this earth to care for and protect her. And he knew somehow things were going to be okay.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, John and Mike were sitting at home with Mikey. Maggie and Brooke had gone out shopping for some last minute baby items.<p>

Mike looked over at John. "So, how is Brooke doing?"

"Good. She's enjoying the pregnancy now." John replied. "We're excited about the baby."

"How are other things?"

John looked at Mike. He knew what he was asking. "Good. She has some nightmares but not about Randy. She had some about the baby and giving birth sometimes but they are really just normal nightmares. She's fine Mike. You know I would do anything for her and if I really thought this was a problem, I would tell you."

"Is she still going to therapy?"

"Yes. She still does therapy twice a week."

"I just worry about her." John nodded.

"I really believe that my sole purpose in life is to protect her. To make her feel special, safe and loved."

"That's a big job." Mike replied. "And you have to have more in your life."

"I do. I have my job and you guys but Brooke and our child is the most important thing. I know my main purpose is to protect her and make her safe. I will never let anything or anyone hurt her again."

Maggie and Brooke looked around the store at some baby stuff. "So, how is it being a new mommy?" Brooke asked as they looked at some strollers.

"I love it and I love Mikey." Maggie smiled. "I never thought I would be a mom but I love it. It's the best thing in the world besides being Mike's wife."

"Great." Brooke smiled.

"Are you excited about being a mom?"

"I am. I can't wait for my little girl to get here." She smiled. "John has been so sweet and overprotective lately. He has done so much to make me smile."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah it is."

"But?"

"I love spending my time with him. I love him so much. But I don't want him to get tired of spending time with me."

"That will never happen. He loves you way too much for that. He'd walk through hell and back for you." Brooke looked at her and nodded. "He already has."

"Yeah." Brook smiled. 'I love him so much and I can't imagine life without him."

"Because you guys were always meant to be. Anyone who sees you together knows that."

"Yeah. You and my brother are perfect too. I have never seen him so happy."

"I love him more than I thought I could." Maggie smiled. "You know he loves you too so much. He's been worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry I put everyone through so much."

"It wasn't your fault. You had a lot to deal with and you have. So now you and John and me and Mike can have a great life. And don't forget about our sex crazed neighbors the Copelands. I swear to God, she's going to cause his back to go out." Maggie said laughing.

"Yeah." Brooke laughed. "Let's get ready and head home."

John and Mike sat watching the game while Mikey slept. They had talked about everything and Mike was glad that Brooke had John. They both looked up as the door opened. They rushed to help the girls with the bags.

"Did you guys buy out everything?" Mike asked.

"No, we just got some things. Brooke got a lot for the baby."

John smiled at Brooke. "Well, then we are going to head home and put this stuff up. We will get together for dinner tomorrow? With Adam and Natalya?"

"Sounds good." Mike watched as John and Brooke left. He then turned to Maggie. "Everything okay with shopping today?"

"Yeah. Everything is great. She's worried that John is going to get tired of taking care of her. I told her that would never happen."

"Yeah that won't happen." Mike replied. "John told me he thinks his sole purpose in life is to protect Brooke and make sure she is safe and loved. I don't think anything could or would ever make him tired of her."

"That's good. Brooke loves him so much." She smiled at her husband. "And I love you."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too." He kissed her softly and pulled her to him. She kissed him again and pulled away.

"We can't do that yet. It hasn't been six weeks."

"Right." He laughed.

John and Brooke entered their apartment and put up the baby stuff. "So, did you and Maggie have a good day?"

"We did. We talked and it was something I needed. Girl time."

"Anything you can share with me?"

She sighed a little as she put up the baby clothes. "I just told her how sweet and protective you have been lately. And how much I enjoy spending my time with you."

"But?"

"But I'm worried you might get tired of always having to take care of me. That eventually all the mental issues I have will be too much for you and you will realize you don't want to be with me."

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "That would never happen. I love you more than life itself. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and I would never get tired of taking care of you. Believe me when I say that. You and our family is all I need."

She smiled and wiped the tears that had started to fall. He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Brooke more than anything in the world."

"I love you too."

She laughed as the baby kicked. John smiled and put his hand on the baby bump and bent down to kiss it softly.

"I love you too baby girl. I love you too."

Brooke smiled as he did. She knew now that her fears were unfounded. John loved her and he always would. Finally she had the peace in her mind about him and their life together.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A few months later, Brooke sat next to the window and sighed as she rubbed her belly. They'd been told a few weeks before that they'd be having a girl and she was thrilled. John was even more so. She hadn't seen Randy anymore. Even in her dreams and life was returning back to normal. She was still doing her therapy and taking the medication as directed. Her mom, Maggie and Natalya had decided to throw her a baby shower. She and John had most of the nursery done but she decided to humor her mom and the girls and let them throw her one.<p>

"You look deep in thought." John said coming up behind her.

She smiled and turned to face him. "I was just thinking about how nice things are. How normal things are."

He smiled and sat down beside her. "I was thinking the same. I like normal."

She laughed. "Me too."

"Good. So rumor is your mom and the girls are planning you a baby shower."

"They are and I'm humoring them." She smiled.

"Well, I'm sure it will be a great baby shower. I think I will see if Mike wants to take Mikey and do guy things with me and Adam."

"You're a wimp. You don't want to come to our baby shower."

"Sorry but less time I spend with your mom the better. The woman is like the wicked witch. You know she hates the baby's name."

"I know. She told me many times." She said. "I don't know why she wanted to the name Ruth. I just don't like it."

"I think Morgan Grace is the perfect name for our daughter."

"I agree." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I better get ready to head over to Maggie and Mike's." John nodded.

Mike stood in front of the food table and grabbed a piece of cheese from the tray. Maggie shook her head and walked over to him smacking him on the hand.

"Stay out of that stuff. It's for the shower."

"Fine. I'm going to see if John and Adam want to hang out." He kissed her and headed over to his sister's apartment. He passed his sister on the way and gave her a hug.

He walked into the apartment and saw John on the sofa. "Hey, you want to hang out with Adam and go guy stuff?"

"I was getting ready to ask you that." John laughed. "Yeah. Let's go and leave the girls to their baby shower." They picked up Mikey and headed over to Adam's.

Mike laughed. "Is this making it real for you that Morgan will be here soon?"

"A little." John said smiling. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"I know what you mean. Being a dad is the best thing in the world besides being a husband." Mike replied looking at his son.

"I can't wait to see this little girl that Brooke and I made together. I really can't wait to be a dad."

"Alright guys. Enough baby talk. Let's head out and have some fun." Adam said walking up from the bedroom of his apartment. John and Mike laughed as they headed out. They saw the guests starting to arrive for the shower.

"So any news on the baby front for you guys?" Mike asked.

"Yep. Just found out. We're due in December."

"Congrats man." John said to him. Mike followed with his own.

"Thanks guys." Adam smiled. "I'm excited."

"As you should be." They headed out each one excited for this time in their life.

Brooke watched as everything was set up and everyone started to arrive. She smiled as they did. She was excited even though she had agreed to this to humor her mother.

"Alright, let's play some shower games." Ellen said cheerfully. She rolled her eyes playfully at Maggie and caused her to laugh a little. Ellen looked over at them and smiled. "Why don't we let Brooke and Maggie be on the same team?"

"Okay." Natalya replied. "Let's get the games started."

"First game is guess mommy's tummy." Everyone got the string and cut off how big they thought Brooke's stomach was. "Alright now that everyone has their guess, let's measure and see how big Brooke is."

Brooke sighed as her mom measured her stomach. "Okay. Let's see who was closest." She looked through all the answers. "And the winner is Natalya."

Soon all the games were played and all the gifts unwrapped and Maggie, Natalya, Brooke and Ellen were the only ones left.

"You got a lot of gifts." Natalya said as they packed some of it up and were cleaning up the apartment.

"Yes I did." Brooke smiled. She would have to write thank you notes to them all.

"Don't worry, Brooke, I kept a list of everything and who gave you guys what. Easier for the thank you notes." Maggie smiled.

"Thanks, Maggie."

"Brooke, are you sure you won't consider Ruth?" Ellen said as they all sat down.

"Mom, John and I have decided on Morgan Grace. Besides, I don't want to have a baby Ruth."

Natalya and Maggie laughed. Ellen looked at her daughter and her friends and laughed too. "Okay, I see the point."

"Where are the guys when we need them to help move the baby stuff over to John and Brooke's?" Natalya commented. "Well, we can do it. Brooke, can I get your keys? Brooke?"

"What?" Brooke asked. "Sorry, my mind was wondering. What did you need?"

"The key to your apartment."

"Oh here you go." Brooke handed her the key.

"Brooke, you're okay right? You're not seeing dead people." Ellen asked her daughter.

"I'm fine. My mind was just off in space. I'm fine."

"Alright. Well, let's move these gifts." Ellen said to Maggie and Natalya.

"Pregnancy brain. It happens more and more the closer you get to delivery." Maggie said.

"Good to know." Brooke laughed. "Let me help you guys move the baby gifts."

They moved everything over to her apartment just as the guys came back. "I see the shower is over." John smiled.

"Yeah you got out of it." Brooke laughed. "But you do get to help with the thank you notes."

Mike and Adam laughed. John turned to them. "Just wait Copeland. You're in for mood swings and cravings and you'll not be laughing anymore."

"He's right. 3am feedings, kid peeing on you. It's a mess. But it's awesome."

"Thanks guys. Something to look forward too." Adam laughed. He looked at the girls.

"Natalya are you pregnant?" Brooke asked.

"I guess its obvious now." She laughed.

"You hadn't told them yet?" Adam asked.

"No not yet. But now I don't need to because you do it for me." She smiled.

"This is great. We will all be moms." Maggie smiled.

"I'm so excited." Everyone laughed. "Now we can all have our happy ending."

"Yes we do."

They all smiled at the though. Finally they were all happy. Life was exactly how they wanted it.

please review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A few months later, Brooke was staying with Maggie and Mike while John was out of town. He'd gone on a special project. Being that it was so close to her due date, he'd asked Maggie and Mike to look after her. Ellen had volunteered to do it but she'd been driving Brooke crazy.<p>

"How are you feeling Brooke?" Mike asked his sister as he walked into the living room.

"I'm good. Morgan is very active." She smiled. "And I'm hungry."

"I figured you were." He laughed when Maggie walked in with Mikey. "So, what does my three favorite people want for dinner?"

"Chinese." Brooke replied. "If that's okay with you two."

"Chinese sounds good to me." Maggie replied.

"Okay, I will go get you guys Chinese." He walked over and took Mikey and kissed Maggie. "You want to go with Daddy?" Mikey nodded. "We will be back."

"Don't be gone long." Maggie said. Mike nodded. Maggie paced the floor for a minute after he left.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked rubbing her belly.

"Something doesn't feel right. Like something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Just...do me a favor and call John. Make sure he's okay."

"Alright." She got her phone and started to dial the number when she felt a pain. "Ow, easy Morgan." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Maggie turned to Brooke.

"Yeah just a little pain." She said as she felt another one. "Ow."

"Brooke, I think you're in labor."

"No, I can't be. I'm still three weeks from my due date."

"I don't think Morgan cares." Maggie picked up the phone and dialed 911. She then called Mike but got his voicemail. She called John next and told him Brooke was in labor. He said he would catch the first flight out and be there as soon as he could. "Paramedics are the way." She said looking at Brooke who was looking at something. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

Brooke sat there looking at him wondering why he was there. He hadn't been in her dreams let alone there for months. "Why are you here?" She asked him as he walked over to her.

"Relax. I'm not here to cause trouble. Everything's going to be okay. But Maggie's going to have to help you. You have to keep her calm and keep her focused. There's been an accident and Mike's hurt."

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked him.

"Brooke, who are you talking to?" Maggie asked worried. She wondered if Brooke was seeing Randy again and that wasn't a good thing.

Brooke looked at Randy. "You know she can't see me. You're the only one who can." Brooke nodded. "You have to tell her to call 911 back and report an accident on Grandview Ave. He was hit by a drunk driver. You have to get him help soon. There isn't much time."

"You have to call and report an accident on Grandview Ave. It was a hit and run by a drunk driver. You have to tell them to hurry, there isn't much time."

How…how do you know?" Maggie asked her, her hand shaking.

"Just….please. Please make the phone call." Brooke said looking at her through the contractions.

Maggie dialed 911 and told them the address of the accident. They said they were sending someone. She hung up and looked at Brooke. She had no idea what was going on. "They are on the way. Brooke, who was in the accident?" She had a feeling it was Mike. The bad feeling she had returned.

Brooke was about to answer when she had a contraction. "Oh god, it hurts."

"The ambulance is on the way. Just relax." Maggie said as she took Brooke's hand.

Brooke looked at Randy as he sat there with her. "Is everyone going to be okay?"

"I'm going to make it as okay as I can. He's fading fast Brooke."

"Why are you telling me this if there's little hope?"

"Because of what I have to do. There's a way to make it all okay. I just...I had to see you before I go."

"Go where?" Brooke asked.

"I've traded my soul for his life and for the chance to tell you about the accident. Don't worry. It's going to be fine." He said as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Trade your soul?"

"My soul is in limbo and it will remain there tormented because of what I did unless I find a way to make things right. I found a way to do that. By trading my soul for Mike's life. I will be at peace and finally gone and he will be here alive." He looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go. Brooke, I had to tell you this and see you one last time. I won't be back to bother you or anything. This is it. I'm sorry for everything. But now you all will be okay." He kissed her on the forehead and disappeared just as a knock on the door.

Maggie quickly opened it to the paramedics. She had been watching Brooke talk to something that wasn't there and she couldn't help but wonder if it was Randy again and if Brooke was slipping back. She overheard the chatter on the radio.

"We have a hit and run accident on Grandview Ave. Single car at the scene. Adult male is injured, non responsive. Child in the car appears to be fine. Registration to the car says Michael Mizanin. We need to get a hold of his next of kin."

"That's my husband." Maggie said to the paramedic. He looked at her and replied into the radio. They said they would be taking him to the hospital.

"Ma'am, your husband is very serious. We can drive you to the hospital with Mrs. Cena and you can meet him there."

"Thank you." She followed them out after they had loaded Brooke onto the gurney. They were soon on their way to the hospital.

Brooke looked at Maggie. "He will be okay. I know he will."

"You don't know that Brooke. They said he was unresponsive."

"No, we are all going to be fine. Randy told me we would all be fine. He was going to make sure."

"Oh Brooke." Maggie said shaking her head. What they all had feared had come back. Now on top of Mike being injured and Brooke in labor, they had Brooke's mental status to worry about.

They rushed into the emergency room, Maggie asking for information about Mike and Mikey and Brooke being rushed to labor and delivery.

"Your son is this way." The nurse said taking Maggie to Mikey. She picked up her son and held him close. "What about my husband?"

"He's in surgery right now. I'll make sure that they keep you informed." The doctor said.

"Is he alright?" she asked talking about the baby. The doctor nodded.

"He's fine. When the paramedics got there, your husband was holding him."

She nodded and held Mikey close. Mike had to be okay. She couldn't lose him. Her thoughts went to Brooke who was upstairs about to give birth alone.

"Okay, Brooke, it looks like you're about six centimeters, so we will give you the epidural." The doctor said as he examined her. "I think you probably have a few more hours before you're ready."

"Alright. Thank you." She said. She was given the epidural a little while later. She hoped John made it to the hospital before the baby was born and she hoped and prayed that Mike and Mikey was okay.

She looked up as the door to the room opened and Maggie walked in with Mikey. "Why aren't you with Mike?"

"He's in surgery right now. And I figured being up here with you would be better than both of us sitting alone and worrying."

"He will be okay." Brooke replied to her. "I know he will be."

Maggie just nodded. She wasn't sure how to approach her about what happened. "John is on his way."

Brooke nodded and looked Maggie. "You think I've gone back off the deep end. That Randy is haunting me again."

"Brooke, you were talking to nothing back at the apartment. Were you talking to Randy?"

"Yes. He told me about the accident and that Mike didn't have a lot of time and he told me that everything was going to be okay because he had a made a deal."

"A deal?"

"He traded his soul for Mike's life. And for chance to say goodbye. He said we'd all be fine now."

Maggie looked at Brooke. She wasn't sure what to think. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, he told me everything would be okay. He was going to make sure. He wanted to make up for what he did."

"Brooke, I think you should keep this to yourself. "

"You don't believe me. You think I'm crazy."

"I don't think that." She said as the door opened and John walked in.

"I didn't miss anything did I?"

"No, not yet." Maggie said as she stood up. "I'm going to check on Mike."

"What happened?" John asked.

"He was in an accident. It was very serious and they aren't sure he will be okay."

"He will be fine." Brooke said.

"I'm going to check on him." Maggie said as she walked out.

John turned to Brooke. "What's up with that?"

"If I told you, you would just think I'm crazy too."

"You saw him again?" Brooke nodded. "He told you about the accident, didn't he?"

"Yes. He told me that Mike didn't have a lot of time and he was there to tell me and say goodbye." She looked at her husband. "I'm not crazy. He said he had made a deal. He was going to trade his soul for Mike's life. That it was the way he could make up for he had done."

John looked at his wife. "I don't think you're crazy. This is the end of it though right? He won't be back."

"He won't be back but he said everything will be okay."

"I believe you." He kissed her. "Now, let's focus on our daughter's birth. Maggie will let us know about Mike."

She smiled and nodded. She was glad he believed her and didn't think she was crazy.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

This is the last chapter in this story. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike groaned and opened his eyes squinting against the brightness of the light. He didn't know where he was or where Mikey was and panic started to bubble inside of him.<p>

"Where my son?" He said trying to sit up.

"Relax, Mr. Mizanin, your son is fine. He's with your wife."

"Can I see them?"

"Yes after I examine you." The doctor did his exam and walked into the hallway to get Maggie.

"Thank god, you're okay." She said hugging him. "I was so worried."

"Me too." He smiled when he saw him and Maggie.

"He has a concussion and he had some internal bleeding. We have to remove his spleen but all in all, I feel he will make a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor." Maggie smiled as he left. She turned to her husband. "I was so scared."

"I know me too. Where's Brooke?"

"She's having the baby. She went into labor after you left." She wasn't sure she should tell him about Brooke seeing Randy. He had been through so much that night.

"Is John here?"

"He is."

"So, what's wrong?" He noticed the look on her face.

"I don't want to worry you. You got woke up from surgery. It can wait."

"Maggie, tell me."

"Brooke saw Randy tonight." Mike closed his eyes. "She said that he came to say goodbye and warned her about the accident. She said he traded his soul and that we were all going to be okay now. I'm really worried about her."

"Do you think she's slipping back?"

"I don't know. But seeing him is not a good thing. And then this trading his soul for your life so we would all be okay. It's just not real."

Mike sighed. He knew it was time to tell Maggie what happened when he was unconscious. "Maggie, if I tell you something, do you promise to be open to it?"

"Yeah, I can."

"When I was unconscious after the accident, I had a dream about Randy. He came to me and told me that everything would be okay. He told me that he'd found a way to make everything alright and that things would be fine for all of us. I need you to believe me."

"You saw him too?" Mike nodded. "I believe you. I do. And I'm so thankful that he came and warned us about the accident. My heart dropped when I heard your name come over the radio." He took her hand.

"I'm alright. And we're all going to be fine." He said. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Where's Mikey?"

"Adam and Natalya came and got him a little while ago. They told me not to worry. I'll have to call them in a bit and check on him."

"Good. Can you check on Brooke? To see if she had the baby."

"Yeah." She got up and dialed the room number from the phone. She spoke to John. "She's close. They think Morgan will be here soon."

"Alright."

John hung up the phone and sat back down by Brooke. "Mike just wanted to know how you were. I told Maggie soon."

"I hope so. I'm ready for Morgan to be here."

"I called your parents. They are on the way. They have to see for themselves that you and Mike are okay."

"They worry too much." She said as a contraction hit. "Oh god, I so think it's time. Please get the doctor."

"Relax," John pressed the button and told the nurse that Brooke thought it was time.

"Alright Brooke, let's see" The doctor said walking in. He quickly examined Brooke. "You're at ten so it's time to start pushing this little girl out."

Brooke nodded as John took her hand. Thirty minutes later, Morgan Grace Cena was born. "She's beautiful." John said as the doctor handed her to Brooke.

"She's perfect." The doctor smiled. "But we have to get her cleaned up and weighed."

Brooke nodded as the nurse took Morgan and got her done. "Well it looks like this little one weighs 6lbs. 12ozs and is 20inches long. So, you have a little petite girl."

Brooke smiled as they handed the baby back to her. John snapped a picture with his phone and sent it to Maggie. "She's so beautiful."

"Just like you are." John said as he kissed her. "My girls."

Brooke smiled at him and then their daughter. "I just can't believe she's here."

"She's here and she is fine. As is Mike and Mikey. Everyone is going to be fine."

"I know they are. So, when can I see Mike?"

"When you're more rested. I can see if they'll transfer you guys into a room together." Brooke nodded.

"I would love that."

"I figured. You and Mike have that freaky twin bond." He laughed. "I will go see." He walked out and over to the doctor. He explained the situation and he agreed to talk to Mike's doctor about putting them in a room together.

Mike looked over at Maggie. "So Brooke had Morgan?" She showed him the picture of Morgan.

"Yes. 6lbs. 12ozs." Maggie smiled. "A petite little girl."

"Good. When can I see them?"

"Not until the doctor says you can. You need to rest"

"Alright but I want to see my niece and my sister."

"I know." She smiled.

The doctor walked in. "Mr. Mizanin, we're going to move you into a room with your sister. We figured you'd be more comfortable that way."

"Thank you." Mike smiled. He just wanted to make sure Brooke was okay and he knew she wanted to make sure he was okay.

He was soon moved to the other room and smiled when he saw Brooke there. "I see you're alive." She said to him.

"I am and I'm glad you and my niece are good."

"Do you feel up to holding her?" Mike nodded and John handed him the baby.

"She looks just like you. I can see a little John in her but she's you made over."

"Thanks." Brooke smiled. "I'm glad you okay twink."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad I am too and I'm glad you are okay."

"Maggie told you didn't she? She told you I saw Randy."

"She did tell me."

"I'm not crazy. I saw him."

"I believe you. And I know you're not crazy. I saw him too." Mike said. "And I really believe that everything is going to be okay. For all of us."

"I believe it too." She smiled. "I guess we really are more connected as twins then we thought."

"I guess so." He laughed. "So, you and this little girl going home soon?"

"Two days."

"Good. We can all be home and happy" She nodded in agreement. The door to the room burst open and Ellen and Marc walked in and straight over to the beds.

"Oh my God, I am so glad that you guys are okay." Ellen said as she hugged Mike and then Brooke. She smiled and took the baby from Mike. "Oh Brooke, she's beautiful."

"Thank you." Brooke smiled. "Not your first grandchild but your first granddaughter." She laughed.

"So did you stick with the name Morgan?"

"Yes, Morgan Grace Cena."

"It fits her sweetheart." Marc replied as he hugged his daughter. "We were so scared when we got the call. So glad you both are okay."

Mike smiled and looked around the room, Randy's words echoing through his head. They'd fought a long way to get here. To get there little bit of happiness. And he somehow knew that everything was going to be fine. He handed his niece back to Brooke and held his hand out to Maggie who sat down on the bed next to him.

"I think we'll all be okay now. In fact, I think from here on out, everything will be absolutely perfect for all of us."

Please Review!


End file.
